ASK: Soarin y Rainbow Dash
by XimenaTaisho
Summary: Haganle preguntas y retos a nuestros dos pegasos, Soarin y Rainbow Dash, pueden hacerle cualquier reto y pregunta, no importa si implicar un appledash o un soarinbrae, TODO ES ACEPTABLE
1. Prologo

**Hola, de nuevo yo y mis fanfics nuevos XDDD si los voy a continuar no ser preocupen todos los dias actualizare alguno, pero bueno comencemos**

**Se ve un escenario dos chicas discutiendo, una flaca y alta y otra un poco flaca y mas chica que la otra**

* * *

-Te dije que era mala idea- dijo la chica que vestia unos jeans azules y una playera de RD

-No es mi culpa- dijo la otra chica flaca y alta que vestia unos jeans negros y una playera morada

-ash, bien espero que no rompan mi escenario como la otra vez- dijo la chica de la playera de RD

-Si pero esa vez fue porque te hicieron una broma y te caiste del escenario, jajajaja te hubieras visto Ximena- dijo la chica de los jeans negros

-Ni me lo recuerdes Mariana- dijo Ximena

-Chicas ya estamos grabando- dijo el productor

-¡¿QUE?! WTF- se altero Ximena

-Hola bronys y pegasister yo soy su anfitriona Mariana, pero llamenme Muffin Coffe- saludo Mariana

-Y yo soy su anfitriona Ximena pero llamenme Bright-

-Bien aqui les traemos a sus protagonistas, pasen por favor- las camaras señalaron hacia una puerta que se habria y mostraba dos ponis forcejeando con 5 chicas, uno era de piel azul palido y crin azul fuerte y la otra era color cian y crin arcoiris

-Aqui estan, intentaron huir, Daf esta cansada- dijo la chica casi desmayandose

-Bien descansa en el piso, muy bien aqui Soarin y Rainbow Dash- dijo Ximena señalando a los dos pegasos

-Ellos responderan sus preguntas y haran sus retos- dijo Mariana

-UN MOMENTO HABIAMOS QUEDADO QUE SOLO RESPONDERIAMOS PREGUNTAS- dijieron los dos pegasos enojados

-Lamento decircelos, pero este es mi programa y se hace lo que yo diga- dijo Ximena molesta

-Disculpe, pero ustedes trabajan para mi- dijo el director

-Bien, bien, para empezar esto tienen que dejar sus preguntas y retos a estos pegasos, traemos a los demas si es nesesario- dijo Ximena feliz como siempre

-Si y tambien implica morder y pegarle a mi compañera Ximena- dijo Mariana

-Si que gran amiga tengo- dijo sarcasticamente Ximena

-Lose soy muy especial- dijo Mariana

-Bueno dejen sus preguntas y retos a Soarin y Rainbow Dash- dijo Ximena

-ADIOS- dijieron las cuatro

* * *

**Ya escucharon dejen sus retos y preguntas**


	2. Torturas para el pobre de Soarin

**Hola estare actualizando muy rapido, no se asusten solo es que hoy consumi mas de mi droga XDD mis paletas y mi frape delicioso XDD bueno empezemos con un chiste grocero que me enseño mi amiga**

**-¿Que le dijo una vagina a un pene?**

**-¿que?**

**-Deja de estar ahi parado y metete**

**XDD ami me gusto yo y mi mente pervertida XDD soy un pan de Dios XD**

* * *

Las dos chicas se estaban alistando

-No te ves muy flaca- decia Ximena diciendole a Mariana

-YA PORFAVOR- decia Mariana arta

-Ya trajiste a Flutters- pregunto Ximena

-Viene en camino- dijo Mariana

-Bien- dijo Ximena -SOARIN, RAINBOW VENGAN PARA ACA- grito Ximena

-¿Que quieres estaba durmiendo?- dijo Soarin mediodormido, que hasta se pego con una mesa

-¿Ya me puedo ir a Ponyville?- dijo Rainbow aburrida

-!NO¡- dijieron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Bien, COOKIE TRAE LOS RETOS Y PREGUNTAS- grito Ximena a su fiel gatita

-Miau- dijo entrejandole unas hojas a Mariana

-Bien-

**supertotitoti**

**reto- besense**

-Ya escucharon besense- dijo Ximena

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- dijo Rainbow

-Si eso me gustaria- dijo Soarin pero Rainbow lo miro amenazadoramente -dijo no- dijo Soarin triste

-Bien ya decidimos, siguiente- dijo Rainbow

-NO, y no me ire de aqui hasta que se besen- dijo Ximena enojada -y Dafne deja de escuchar a Gorilax- pero Dafne al escucharlo se volteo como el exorcista -jejeje, digo, sigue con lo tuyo- dijo nerviosa Ximena

-Bien Ximena no esta apta ahorita, asi que se los pido de la manera...- Mariana fue interrumpida por Ximena

-MAS ESTRICTA QUE SE BESEN O... pues- se quedo pensando Ximena hasta que una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro -o los obligo a tener relaciones sexuales mientras yo los grabo y miro- dijo Ximena con una cara perversa

-Bien, pero solo...- entonces Soarin se lanzo hacia Rainbow besandola apasionadamente en el hermoso y frio suelo **(XDD okno) **y ella siguio el beso

-Momento epico en mi vida- dijo Ximena mientras tomaba fotos y sus ojos brillaban, pero Rainbow abrio los ojos y vio que los entaban viendo y se levanto rapido, pero se encontraba toda roja

-Bueno sigamos antes de que tenga que traer una cama- dijo Mariana

**pregunta que opinan del appledash y la otra pareja de soarin que no se quien diablos es**

-¿Que es Appledash?- pregunto Rainbo extrañada

-¿Y quien es mi pareja?- pregunto Soarin dudoso

-Cierto esperen- dijo mientras iba por su tablet -Bueno no me gustan estas parejas, pero tienen derecho a saberlo- dijo Ximena mientras ponia en google Lemon Soarindash, pero se dio cuenta de lo que escribio y lo borro y puso Appledash

-PERO QUE MIERDA- grito Rainbow

-¡DIABLOS! pense que Rainbow era virgen- dijo Soarin

-¿QUEEE?- grito Rainbow molesta

-NADA-

-Mira Soarin esta es tu pareja- dijo Ximena

-jamas en mi vida me vuelvo a juntar con Braeburn- dijo Soarin traumado

-Ahora respondan la pregunta- dijo Ximena como siempre feliz y dando saltitos mientras Mariana la mordia y gritaba de dolor y se escuchaba hasta china XDD

-Yo opino que... JAMAS EN MI VIDA BESARIA A APPLEJACK, NO SOY LESBIANA, APOCO ESA LOCA QUE VEN AHI QUE NO ES FEMENINA ES LESBIANA O SE BESA CON SUS AMIGAS- dijo muy enojada Rainbow señalando a Ximena

-¿que? ¿cuando? ¿donde?- dijo Ximena regresando a la realidad

-Nada olvidalo, y tu que dices Soarin- dijo Mariana ignorando a Ximena

-Que pues... lindo diseño- dijo Soarin mirando a Rainbow, ella se dio cuenta y le pego en su cabeza -PORQUE SIEMPRE ME GOLPEAN- dijo Soarin haciendo un puchero

-Siguiente- dijo Dafne

**brony1218**

**Retos:**  
**1-Reto a Rainbow a usar la ropa mas humillante y ridícula y dejarla a solas con Soarin unos momentos ( a ver como reacciona XD)**

-Espera... ¿QUE?- dijo Rainbow roja

-Si, si quiero- dijo Soarin entusiasmado

-YA SE DE DORA LA EXPLORDORA- dijo Dafne

-NOOOOOOOO- dijo muy molesta Rainbow

-Mejor dinos que clase de ropa le ponemos porque no trajimos a Rarity- dijo Mariana -siguiente-

**2-Reto a Soarin a regalar todos sus pais de manzana sin comer ninguno**

-¿QUE? ERES UN MOUNSTRO- grito Soarin llorando

-Asi esta mejor, dijo Rainbow mientras se iba con Veronica

-Bien Soarin, ¿cuantos pays traes?- dijo Dafne

-Ninguno- dijo nerviosa Soarin

-Estas seguro- dijo Dafne para despues abrir su camerino -mira, mira, mira, tienes 40 pays de manzana- dijo Dafne con cara mala

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, PORFAVOR NO ME HAGAS ESTO- suplicaba Soarin llorando

-Ya te chingaste, en vamos a un orfanato, los vas a regalar tu, asi se rompera tu corazon el mil pedazos-

-NOOOOOOO, MEJOR REGALO A RAINBOW PERO A MIS PAYS NOOOOOOO- suplicaba Soarin, pero Rainbow se enojo y lo pateo en el estomago -dijo... vamos- dijo Soarin sin aire y llorando, despues llegaron a un orfanato

-Voy a tocar, ve despidiendote de tus pays- dijo Dafne mientras tocaba el timbre

-Te voy a extrañar Soarin junior- dijo mientras besaba a su pay -A ti tambien Dora- mientras le daba un beso -Y a ti Princesita Sofia- **(XDD soarin le puso nombre a sus 40 pays XDD)**

**-**Ya entra y deja de besar a los pays- dijo Dafne

-Esta bien- dijo Soarin llorando, paso una hora y Soarin no queria dar los pays hasta que alfin

-A-a-aqui es-es-tan- dijo Soarin mientras se le partia el corazon el mil pedazos

-Porfin despues de una hora- dijo enojada Dafne y regresanron al estudio

-¿Porque se tardaron?- pregunto Mariana

-SOARIN NO QUERIA DEJAR SUS PAYS- grito Dafne molesta

-PORQUEEEEE, BATMAN TE FUISTE Y NO PUDE COMERTE- grito Soarin mientra lloraba, y Dafne y Mariana se miraban confundidas

-Siguiente- dijo Veronica

**3-Reto a Rainbow a jugar el juego más terrorífico que se le ocurra a oscuras con Soarin.**

-FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY 1, 2 y 3-grito emocionada Ximena volviendo al escenario

-Bien Soarin y Rainbow entren a ese cuarto y juegen en mi compu FNAF 1, 2 y 3- dijo Mariana

-Eso no va a dar miedo se los aseguro- dijo Rainbow entrando, despues de dos minutos se escucharon los gritos de los dos pegasos, y asi pasaron gritando por tres horas Soarin y Rainbow

-Bien y me canse de sus gritos me espanto mas con sus gritos que con peliculas y juegos de terror- dijo Ximena mientras entraba al cuarto oscuro y veia a los dos pegasos abrazados y temblando -jajajaajajajaj enserio ajajajajajaja se espantaron mirense jajajaajaja- pero los pegasos seguian asustados

-SIGUIENTE- grito Mariana

**4-Reto a Soarin a responder con un aparato eléctrico que lo electrocute cuando diga mentiras**

-Bien Soarin, espera aqui- dijo Dafne mientras iba a buscarlo**  
**

-Que emocionante ya quiero saber que preguntas me haran- dijo Soarin entusiasmado

-Bien lo encontre- dijo Dafne poniendole al maximo de electricidad **(que malota XDD)** -Bien te lo pondre- dijo mientras le ponia el aparato en su casco

-Bien quiero las hermosas preguntas- dijo Ximena

**Pregunta:**

**1-Soarin ¿alguna vez has mirado de forma picara a alguien que no sea Rainbow Dash?**

-Mmm... dejame pensar- dijo Soarin mientras de agarraba la cabeza -SI-

-¿A QUIEN?- grito Bright

-La pregunta era si habia mirado alguna vez a alguien de forma picara que no sea Rainbow, ya lo respondi, mas no dijo que a quien- dijo Soarin justificandose

-MIERDA- grito Bright enojada

**2-¿Qué pensamientos tienes al ver a Rainbow?**

En eso llego Rainbow con Veronica, ya que estaban comiendo galletitas

-Esperen un momento... NO SON ESAS MIS GALLETAS LAS QUE SE ESTAN COMIENDO- grito Bright muy enojada

-Si- dijieron las dos como si nada

-MUERANSE- grito Bright enojada -Bien Soarin responde la pregunta- dijo Bright ya calmada

-jejeje... pienso en... una buena amistad- dijo Soarin muy nervioso y tuvo una carga electrica muy fuerte en su cuerpo

-MIENTES, DI LA VERDAD- grito Mariana

-BIEN, PIENSO EN... como se veria ella en mi cuarto y con un traje de enfermera exotico- dijo en voz baja Soarin

-¿QUEEEEE?- grito Rainbow enojada y sonrojada

-JAJAJAAJAJ- Ximena se moria de la risa -Lo bueno es que ami nadie piensa en eso cuando me miran, jajajajajaj-

-SIGUIENTE- grito Rainbow enojada pegandole a Ximena, pero no le importaba que le doliera

**3-Soarin pongámonos serios, esta definitivamente es la pregunta más difícil que has escuchado, que incluso podría depender tu propia vida, se valiente, la pregunta es...¿qué tienes en el bolsillo? XDDDD**

-NADA- grito Soariin nervioso, pero volvio a recibir una enorme carga electrica -bien, tengo una foto de Rainbow bañandose- dijo mientras se escondia atras de Elisa -Protegeme como te llames-

-O.o eso no me lo esperaba- dijo Ximena

-¿Quien te la dio?- pregunto Mariana

-SI DIME QUIEN DIABLOS TE LA DIO- dijo muy enojada Rainbow

-S-s-scoo-t-ta-lo- dijo super mega nervioso Soarin

-ESA SCOOTALO ME LAS PAGARA Y MUY CARO- grito enojada Rainbow

-No es para tanto- dijo Ximena -me consigues una de Rainbow durmiendo- le susurro Ximena a Soarin

-XIMENA- grito Mariana

-Jejejeje, que cosas no- dijo nerviosa Ximena

-SIGUIENTE-

**4-Y por ultimo quisiera decir Fluttershy te admiro XD**

-TRAIGAN A FLUTTERS- grito Ximena

-Aqui esta- dijo Mariana trayendola

-Muchas gracias, me alagas- dijo Fluttershy con su tono timido y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-SIGUIENTE- grito Dafne

**Rainbow Rarity (anonimo)**

**Mi pregunta es para ambos: ¿Cómo fue que ambos descubrieron sus sentimientos el uno al otro :3?**

Los dos pegasos se sonrojaron al instante, y Soarin hablo de una

-Bueno, fue el dia del ganador al mejor volador juvenil Rainbow gano y pasamos el dia con ella, desde que la vi lo hermosa que era, no pude resistirme a su encanto, no es como las otras ponys que quieren mi dinero, desde que escuche su voz,me enamore de ella, awwwwww- dijo Soarin muy sonrojado

-B-b-bueno, fue cuando estabamos en el hospital, antes de irnos de ahi, hablamos un poco, y-y fue tan-tan lindo conmigo, la verdad yo siempre lo admiraba y pues asi- dijo Rainbow muy sonrojada

-El amor, el amor, que LINDO- cantaba Ximena mientras bailaba y recogia flores

-Bien... parece que le afecto, siguiente- dijo Mariana

**Jamn Ahumado** **(anonimo)**

**Quiero que tengan sexo :v**  
**Algo más ? :vvv**

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- grito Ximena

-¿QUE? NOOOOOOOOOOO- dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Mejor no, si no serian amigos con derecho- dijo Mariana

-¿Porque no?- dijo Ximena triste

-No te preocupes, mas adelante- dijo Mariana

-ENSERIO, LO JURAS- dijo muy feliz Ximena, mientras que los pegasos se habian desmayado y las chicas intentaban despertarlos

-Si, lo juro- dijo Mariana

-YAY-

-SIGUIENTE-

**maria fer (anonimo)**

**YO YO YO RETO A DASHIE A QUE CONFIESE SU AMOR POR SOARIN Y LE DE UN BESO APASIONADO QUE DURE 90 MINUTOS A TORTURAR A RAINBOW Y SOARIN JIJIJI!**

-WTF?- dijo Ximena

-Detesto desepcionarte, pero no tienen seguro de vida, solo se besaran lo que dure el beso, o hasta que tengan que respirar o les haga falta aire- dijo Mariana

-Si, que persona dura 1 hora con 30 minutos besandose, primero se muere antes de terminar el beso- dijo mientras los pegasos se levantaron -Rainbow habla YA- dijo Ximena

-Bien- suspiro y Soarin estaba muy ancioso -Soar, t-te amo, eres el pony mas especial de todos, jamas pense que diria esto, pero enserio te amo y nunca habia sentido lo mismo por otro pegaso- decia Rainbow mientras se sonrojaba y a Soarin le brillaban los ojos de felicidad -Eres el amor de mi vida Soarin, siempre que estas conmigo quisiera besarte y abrazarte-

-Dashie ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Soarin muy sonrojado

-CLARO QUE SI- grito Dash de emocion y Soarin se acerco a ella y la beso dulcemente

-Diabetes- dijo Ximena mientras se tiraba al piso con una sonrisa cursi

-Bien esperemos hasta que se queden sin aire- dijo Mariana mientras se sentaban, despues de 4 minutos **(wooo tienen buenos pulmones) **se separaron mientras un hilo de saliva salia de sus bocas **(dios esta no soy yo)**

-Bien reto cumplido- dijo Mariana -SIGUIENTE-

**maria fernanda (anonimo)**

**Pregunta para soarin: soarin te gusta fleflot o como se escriba o spitfire o lightning dust y si te gusta alguna de las tres ¡ CUIDADITO Y LE METAS LOS CUERNOS A DASHIE QUE JURO QUE IRE A TU CASA( SI SE DONDE VIVES) Y TE CASTRO DE NOCHE! ANOTA Y COMPRENDIDO! YO LEO MENTES EEEEEEEE**

-N-no ¿como crees- dijo Soarin muy nervioso pero recibio una carga electrica muy fuerte ya que todavia tenia el aparato en su casco -BIEN SI me gusta Lightning dust, pero SPITFIRE COMO CREES ELLA ES MI HERMANA, como sabes donde vio- dijo Soarin asustado

-Moriras Soarin, moriras- dijo Rainbow con una cara asesina

-YO VOY AL FUNERAL- grito Mariana -SIGUIENTE-

**A Y un saludo a princess TWILIGHT luna cadence celestia y las otras manes XAAAAOOOO BESITOS :-)**

**Una cosita mas reto a soarin y a dash a leer el creppyasta swet apple acres massacre,rainbow factory y cupcackes AHORA SI xaooo**

-Ya ven les dije que era la mejor princesa- dijo Luna alagandose

-NO YO SOY LA MEJOR PRINCESA- grito Celestia enojada

-YO SOY LA PONY DEL AMOR, POR ESO SOY LA MEJOR- grito Cadence

-Esperen, todos sabemos que la mejor princesa es... SOY YO- dijo Twilight orgullosa

-YO SOY MEJOR, NO YO, TU NO ERES LA MEJOR SOY YO, SOY MAS POPULAR QUE USTEDES- peleaban las 4 princesas

-Bueno... no podemos leerlas porque no sirve bien el internet y...- pero no se dio cuenta Ximena y callo con mariana en un oyo en el escenario

-AHHHHHHHHHHH- gritaron las dos

-jajajajajajajajajaajajajajaj- se reiran todos los presentes

-PUTA MADRE- grito Ximena desde el oyo

-SIGUIENTE- grito Veronica muriendose de la risa

**LA PREGUNTA ES PARA DASH: SI ESTUVIERAS EN UNA ISLA DESIERTA CON SOARIN Y NO TUVIERAN NADA QUE COMER LE DIRIAS QUE LO AMAS Y LE DAS UN BESO O TE COMES UN RICO SOARIN AL MOJO DE AJO HAHAHAHAHA ;) XDXDXDXDXD**

-Es muy simple, me lo como, ya que el siempre se ve sabroso- dijo Rainbow

-¿QUE?- grito Soarin -nota mental, nunca estar en una isla desierta con Rainbow- dijo traumado Soarin

-Siguiente- grito debilmente desde el hoyo Mariana

**soarindash (anonimo)**

**Reto a dash a comerse todos los pais de soarin en su cara MUAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA**

-Vamos a ver cuantos tienes escondidos en los camerinos vecinos- dijo Dafne buscando los pays

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito Soarin llorando

-Vamos no piensas darle a tu novia- dijo Rainbow

-NO, ME GASTE TODOS MIS AHORROS EN ESOS PAYS- grito Soarin pobre y desesperado

-Pues me los como para acerte sufrir- dijo Rainbow molesta

-Oigan, vio una c-c-c-u-c-a-ca-ca-ra-ra- ¡CHA!- grito asustada Ximena desde el hoyo

-¿Escucharon algo?- pregunto Vero

-No- dijieron las demas **(XDDD no quieren a Xime y a Mari)**

-Bien encontre unos 210 pays de manzana- dijo Dafne feliz

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ERAN LOS ULTIMOS PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- gritaba y lloraba Soarin desesperado

-Bien Dashie Washie- dijo Dafne mientras Rainbow puso una mirada confundida -Hora de comer-

-Bien, muahahahahahahahahaha, Soarin pagaras el dia en que te gusto Lightning o como se llame- dijo mientras empezaba a comer y Soarin lloraba como niña

-jajajajajajajaajajaja, Soarin es niña, ajajajajajajaja- se reia Dafne, despues de 5 horas de comer pays se acabaron y Soarin estaba traumado en un rinconcito

-SIGUIENTE- grito Elisa

**Guest (anonimo)**

**Oye dash una pregunta ¿es cierto que estuviste de pareja con sonic carreritas? Y reto a bright a buscar la pareja de sonic y rainbow dash y mostrarles las imagenes a soarin y dashie OMG QUIERO VER A SOARIN DE CELOSTINO Y DASHIE ROJA 7u7**

-Si, queria demostrarle que yo era la mejor, y aunque fue empate, estoy dispuesta a hacer otra carrera contra el no importa si tengo que golpear a estas dos- dijo señalando a Elisa y a Dafne

-OYE- gritaron las dos enojadas

-Se olvidan de mi-dijo Soarin ya recuperado de su trauma

-Bien Bright no esta por el momento a si que yo lo buscare, lo bueno y tengo su contraseña- dijo Dafne mientras buscaba las imagenes -Bien aqui estan, aunque en mi opinion un sonicdash no esta tan mal- dijo con cara picara Dafne, mientras que Dash veia las imagenes se ponia mas roja, y Soarin muuuuuuuuuuuuy celoso

-DASH EXPLICAME QUIEN DIABLOS ES- grito muy enojado y celoso Soarin

-Un amigo- dijo Rainbow mientras miraba las imagenes

-PUES DILE A TU AMIGUITO QUE LO QUIERO LEJOS DE MI Y DE TI- grito Soarin muuuuuuy celoso

-Si, si, si claro- dijo Dash sin ponerle atencion

-SIGUIENTE, antes de que Soarin tenga que ir a pelear con el y regrese muerto- dijo Dafne, mientras que Elisa intentaba quitarle la tablet a Rainbow, pero no podia hasta que despues de medio milenio se la quito **(XDD okno)**

**A y una reveleacion DASH Y SOARIN SE CASA Y TIENEN DOS HIJAS UNA SE LLAMA SHOOTING STAR Y LA OTRA RAGTAG Y SON MUY HERMOSAS COMO SU MADRE**

-Espera... SOY PADRE- grito Soarin muy entusiasmado

-SOY MADRE Y DESDE CUANDO ME CASE CON SOARIN- grito casi infartada Rainbow

-Pense que era un sueño- dijo Soarin feliz

-TENGO DOS HIJAS y son hermosas como yo y Soarin es feo por eso no salieron como el- dijo Dash

-QUE, soy feo- dijo Soarin apunto de llorar

-Si, dijo que eran hermosas como yo, jamas dijo como sus padres, Soarin aceptalo eres feo- dijo Rainbow orgullosa de si misma y un Soarin apunto de llorar

-Bien porfa no quiero llorar- dijo Soarin ya en sollozos

-SIGUIENTE- grito Elisa

**maria fernanda (anonimo)**

**SOARIN TE RETO A QUE LE DES UN BESO A APPLEJACK EN LOS LABIOS QUE DURE 12 MINUTOS Y RAINBOW TIENE QUE VERLO **

**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**..**  
**...**  
**..**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**

**ME DOLIO ESCRIBIRLO Y SOY GRAN FAN DE SOARINDASH Y NO ES POR OFENDER PERO IDIOOOOI EL APPLEDASH Y APPLEJACKXSOARIN Y EL SOABRAEBRUN O COMO SE LLAME**

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- grito Soarin casi infartado

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CLARO QUE NO LO HARA- dijo Rainbow muy molesta

-Te idolatro igual odio al Soarinbrae y al Appledash, te amo amiga- dijo corriendo desesperada Ximena desde el hoyo

-Soarin lo lamento un reto es un reto- dijo Elisa mientras Veronica traia a Applejack

-POR MIS CORRALES, YO NO BESARE A ESE CHICO EL TIENE NOVIA- grito Applejack enojada

-Applejack un reto es un reto, y como nadie puede durar 12 minutos besandose solo seran dos- dijo Elisa

-DESPUES DE ESTO SOARIN PREPARATE PARA JAMAS VOLVER A VER LA LUZ EN TU VIDA Y NO CONOCER A TUS FUTURAS HIJAS- dijo Rainbow muy amenazante

-Bien, !VERO¡ ¡ARANZA!- grito Elisa, despues llegaron Vero y Aranza y forzaron al pegaso y a la pony terrestre a besarse, despues de dos minutos

-MATENME- grito Soarin escapandose

-Bien dejen sus retos y preguntas, hasta la proxima- dijo Elisa, mientras atras Rainbow estaba correteando a Soarin y Applejack limpiando su lengua con el piso, los 4 princesas peleando por quien era la mejor princesa y los gritos de Ximena y Mariana desde el hoyo

* * *

**DEJEN SUS RETOS Y PREGUNTAS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA **

**aviso: no podre actualizar ya que me quitaran el internet**


	3. Algo pervertido, un appledash

**Lamento no actualizar, es que la que me ayuda con el fic, mi amiga, se fue a Cuernavaca y no me dio su telefono, asi que yo tengo que hacer este capitulo sola, espero que sea de su agrado, primero veremos un detras de camaras, despues empezaremos, va a ser largo el capitulo**

* * *

_**Detras de camaras**_

Las chicas se encontaban alrededor del hoyo, que adentro, estaban Mariana y Ximena, cuando finalmente las lograron sacar, estaban terribles, como si un mounstro las hubiera atacado

-¡MARIANA! ¡XIMENA! ¡¿QUE LES PASO?!- grito preocupada y espantada Dafne

-Nada, solo que "ALGUIEN"- grito enfatizando el alguien mirando a Ximena que solo rio nerviosa -Le teme a la cucaracha voladora- dijo Mariana molesta con la ropa desgarrada y el pelo alborotado

-¡VOLABA!- gritaba asustada Ximena, se dirigio a un rinconcito y se hizo bolita y repetia una y otra vez -La cucaraha...volaba...la cucaracha...volaba- decia traumada en su rincon con unas mordidas en su brazos y uno que otro rasguño

-Pero la pregunta es ¿como llegaron los mordiscos al brazo de Ximena?- pregunto confundida Rainbow, a lo que Mariana rio nerviosamente

-Mari, ¿tienes algo que ver?- pregunto Veronica mirandola fijamente

-Jejejeje, pues si- decia ultra mega nerviosa, pero para su suerte nadie estaba, todos los produtores y director se habian ido a comer dejando a las chicas a cargo de los ponys, de pronto tocan la puerta del foro

-¡YO VOY!- grito Pinkie entusiasmada, cuando abrio la puerta se encontro con un "adolescente" (si asi se le puede llamar a esa cosa :^) que tenia unos lentes negros, uniforme de la misma secundaria donde asistian Mariana, Ximena, Veronica, Dafne, Itzel y Elisa, a lo cual Pinkie penso que era amigo de las chicas

-Hola- saludo el chico (no creo que sea eso pero ñe :^)

-Eres amigo de las chicas- dijo Pinkie feliz

-Que bien, un pony, amiguita hay mas de ti haya adentro- dijo el chico curioso

-Sip, somos muchos- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno, busco a Mariana, soy Alex- dijo Alex buscando a la chica

-Oh, te refieres a una chica alta como una jirafota y muy flaca como un palo- dijo Pinkie alegremente

-Bueno no la considero jirafa, pero si ella es Mari, ¿esta aqui?- pregunto Alex

-Claro, esperame dejale avisarle, esta bien- dijo Pinkie

-Esta bien, esto es un sueño, Pinkie Pie esta enfrente de mi y hablo con ella- dijo entusiasmado Alex

-Ahorita vengo- dicho esto se retiro dando saltitos, llego con las chicas que estaban comiendo las galletas de Ximena

-¡MARIANA UN CHICO LLAMADO ALEX TE VIENE A BUSCAR LO DEJE PASAR PORQUE TRAE EL MISMO UNIFORME QUE USAS, Y PENSE QUE ERA GRAN AMIGO TUYO, SABES ES MUY SIMPATICO!- grito todo en el oido de Mariana

-El-el ni-ño de-de ter-ter-cero- dijo hiper mega nerviosa

-¡ALEX PUEDES ENTRAR!- grito Pinkie desde ahi

-Mami- dijo asustada, despues de quedarse tiesa por unos segundos se hecho a correr a toda velocidad, hasta mas rapido de lo que Rainbow volaba, todos se quedaron bocabiertos por como Mariana habia escapado, en eso Ximena voltea a verlas y ve al niño de tercero

-¡DAFNE! ¡VERO! ¡ELI! ¡VAMONOS!- grito mega asustada arrastrando a sus amigas y corrio con ellas lo mas rapido que pudo desapareciendo de ahi

-¿Que les pasa a esas chicas?- pregunto Rainbow confundida a Jazmin quien no iba en la misma secundaria que ellas la cual no sabia que decir

-No tengo la menor idea- dijo Jazmin

-Oigan ¿donde esta Soarin?- pregunto Itzel

-No credas saber- respondio Rainbow

-Oigan chicas, ¿no han visto a mi Marianita?- pregunto Alex mirando las piernas sexys (okey no es cierto XDDD) de Jazmin

-Oigan ese chico me esta viendo las piernas- dijo Jazmin nerviosa

-Dejame revisar algunas cosas de Ximena- dijo Rainbow buscando la mochila de Ximena

-Jazmin, deberiamos irnos con las ponys, ese chico es un pervertido- dijo nerviosa y temblando Aranza

-Por mis corrales, yeguas deberian hablar con el y sabran como es- sugirio Applejack saliendo de su camerino

-¡APPLEJACK! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER ENSERIO ERES TU!- grito emocionado corriendo para abrazar a Applejack, esta no sabia que hacer y se quedo mas estatica que Discord convertido en piedra

-Amigo, creo que deberias soltarme- dijo Applejack tratando de liberarse, mientras que las chicas llamaban a todos los ponys, dispuestas a largarse del lugar lo mas rapido posible, no querian ver al chico ni un momento mas, con su presencia las hacia sentir muy incomodas

-Jamas te dejare ir Applejack, me casare contigo y con Mariana y seremos la familia mas feliz del mundo y asi podre tener amigos- decia Alex abrazando a Applejack mas fuerte y ella solo se asusto e imagino la peor vida del mundo junto a ese chico pervertido

-Mierda- trago saliva y estaba demasiado asustada, pero cuando vio, el foro era un desastre, no habia nadie, las chicas se habian marchado con los ponys, solo habian insectos pequeños

-Vamos a tener hijos hermosos, saldran como nosotros tres- decia el chico hasta que Applejack con sus cascos traseros le pego en su miembro, haciendo que este cayera de dolor y soltara a Applejack, esta salio lo mas rapido posible del foro dejando al chico adolorido tirado en el suelo y con lagrimas en la cara

-¿Porque nadie me quiere?- dijo Alex con lagrimas en los ojos

* * *

Mientras tanto las chicas, estaban en un callejon, no sabian donde estaban, se encontraron todas, junto con los ponys, luego de repente llego Applejack

-Ya entiendo porque escapaban- dijo Applejack traumada

-En lo personal, es un psicopata, asesino, pervertido- dijo Ximena asustada

-Pero una cosa, Soarin esta desmayado y pesa mucho- dijo casi sin aire Aranza, que era de baja estatura, Ximena y Mariana la ayudaron a cargar a Soarin

-Parece como si lo hubiera atacado un tigre o mas bien dicho un tiburon demasiado hambriento- dijo asusprendida (asustada y sorprendida XDD que onda con la palabra que invente XD) Veronica

-Jejejeje, si verdad- rio nerviosa Rainbow

-Eso no importa, mi estomago tiene hambre- dijo Ximena tocandose el estomago en señal de que no habia desayunado en su casa ni habia comido en la secundaria

-Pues vamos a comer, conozco un buen restaurante- dijo Mariana

-Pues vamos que tengo hambre- dijo Ximena apunto de irse pero Dafne la agarro del brazo

-Y ellos- dijo señalando a los ponys

-Pues debo admitirlo tengo hambre- dijo apenada Twilight

-Yo igual- dijo Rarity

-Bien, tenemos suficiente dinero, a ellos les damos pasto y ya- dijo Ximena molesta

-Me gustaria probar la comida de aqui, bueno claro si no les molesta- dijo Fluttershy con timidez ocultandose en su flequillo

-Bien, bien, solo espero que no nos salga caro- dijo Ximena contando a los ponys -Mierda, no me van a dar dinero dentro de 4 años, son muchos- dijo preocupada

-Yo traigo algunos bits- dijo Flash Sentry

-Bien, son monedas de oro con eso nos alcanza- dijo Jazmin

-Ya nos vamos- dijo molesta Rainbow, despues se fueron junto a todos los ponys, Lyra solo admiraba a cada humano que pasaba en su camino, y toda la gente veia raro a las chicas, llevaban ponys consigo, pero Ximena se arto de las miradas y decidio gritarles

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS VEN?! ¡SON MIS PONYS, ESCUCHARON MIOS, Y NO ESTOY LOCA, COMO USTEDES NO TIENEN NADA QUE HACER SE LA PASAN JUZGANDO A TODO EL MUNDO, HUMANOS DE MIERDA!- grito furiosa Ximena, y todos desapartaron sus miradas de las chicas y de las ponys, asi siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un restaurante, cuando entraron todos miraban a las chicas y Ximena maldecia a todo el mundo, cuando se sentaron todos en diversas mesas, una chicas con varios ponys, a Ximena le toco ir con: Rainbow Dash, Lyra, la princesa Luna, Derpy, Big Mac y Trenderhootf. A Marina le toco con: Applejack, Fluttershy, su lobita y la gata de su amiga Ximena, Flash Sentry, Bon bon, Pokey y Cadence. A Dafne le toco con: Rarity, Shining Armor, la princesa Celestia, Pinkie Pie y Thunderlane. A Veronica le toco con: Soarin desmayado, Twilight, Comet Tail, Discord (si Discord tambien esta), Caramel y Sweetie Belle. A Aranza le toco con: Scootalo, Fancy Pants, Spike, Buttom, Sunset Shimmer y Rumble (la pareja de Scootalo). A Jazmin le toco con: Cheese, Applebloom, Spitfire y Lightning Dust, las demas que sobraron se quedaron en una mesa (lose tienen muchos y ponys y solo como 3 son los que hacen los retos :^)

* * *

Con Ximena, se encontraban en la mesa numero 6, en eso se acerca el mesero y les deja a cada uno una carta del menu

-Haber, yo quiero, mmm...carne de res, no, pollo en chile verde, talvez, huevo con jamon, ni loca, pan frances, no es un restaurante frances, carne de conejo, no al menos que sea de angel para vengarme por lo que le a hecho a Flutters, tacos, se ven ricos, un talvez- decia Ximena revisando el menu

-¿Que son albondigas con spagetti?- pregunto Rainbow confundida

-Saben ricas, deberias probarlo Rainbow- sugirio Ximena

-Bien quiero eso, como lo pido- dijo Rainbow

-Ahorita que yo elija mi platillo, aparte faltan los demas- dijo Ximena revisando el menu

-Se me antoja un sanwicht de margaritas- dijo la princesa Luna, a lo que Ximena la mira con cara frustacion

-Aqui no comemos plantas- dijo Ximena mirandola mal

-Esta bien- dijo Luna revisando el menu -La sopa de fideo esta bien- dijo Luna

-Mejor- dijo Ximena

-Yo quiero arroz blanco- dijo Lyra

-Porfin alguien normal- dijo Ximena aliviada

-Yo quiero un muffin de arandanos- dijo Derpy

-Bueno, de chocolate, aqui no tienen de arandanos- dijo Ximena

-Esta bien- dijo Derpy feliz

-Yo quiero pure de manzana- dijo Big Mac

-Esta bien- dijo sin prestar atencion ya que no se decidia que iba a comer

-Señorita, aqui no hay nada elegante- se quejo Trenderhootf

-No vinimos hasta aqui para que no comieras nada, comeras una ensalada quieras o no- dijo Ximena ya arta

-Esta bien- dijo Trenderhootf

-¡MESERO!- grito Ximena llamando al mesero, el llego lo mas rapido que pudo

-Ya se decidieron que van a comer- dijo amablemente el mesero

-Si, queremos un plato de albondigas con spagetti, un plato de sopa de fideo, un plato de arroz blanco, un plato de pure de manzana, 4 muffins de chocolate, una ensalada de lechuga y un plato de arroz con pollo en chile verde- decia Ximena mientras que el mesero anotaba todo

-¿Algo mas señortita?- pregunto cordialmente el mesero

-Si, quiero un pastel de chocolate- dijo Rainbow aplastando la cabeza de Ximena

-Muy bien ¿se les ofrece algo de tomar?- pregunto el mesero

-Si, como a los ponys no les puedo dar de tomar y yo soy menor de edad, queremos 7 refrescos, que sean sidral mundet porfavor- pidio Ximena, y el mesero lo anoto

-En un momento les traigo sus platillos- dicho esto se retiro el mesero

-¡Y tu Rainbow, vuelves a hacer eso y te cuelgo!- exclamo enojada Ximena cerrando su puño

-Tampoco te enojes señorita cuidados- dijo sarcasticamente Rainbow

* * *

En la mesa de Mariana, que era la numero 2, les entregaron las cartas del menu y los ponys estaban curiosos por probar la comida de los humanos

-Chica, se me antoja un pay de manzana- dijo Applejack con su tipico acento campirano

-Esta bien Applejack- dijo Mariana

-¿Que son papas a la francesa?- pregunto curiosa Fluttershy

-Son papas con mayonesa, chile y kechup (o como mierda se escriba), en mi opinion saben muy ricas- dijo Mariana

-Yo quiero unos tacos de carnitas, se ven ricos- dijo Flash

-*Los ponys pueden comer carne, eso seria canivalismo, pero no creo que les haga daño*- pensaba Mariana preocupada

-Me gustaria comer un flan napolitano- dijo Bon Bon

-Muy buena eleccion, a mi me encanta- dijo feliz Mariana

-No se que quiero, ya se quiero sopa de verduras- dijo Pokey

-Yo quisiera pechugas enpanizadas con arroz rojo- dijo Cadence

-¡MESERO!- grito Mariana llamando la atencion del mesero mas cercano

-¿Ya decidieron que van a pedir?- pregunto el mesero cortesmente

-Si, vamos a pedir dos rebanadas de pay de manzana, unas papas a la francesa, 5 tacos de carnicas pero de masisa, dos rebanadas de flan napolitano, un plato de sopa de verduras, un plato de pechugas enpanizadas con arroz rojo y una torta de milanesa, con todo, y una coca de tres litros- decia Mariana mientras que el mesero anotaba todo

-¿Algo mas?- pregunto el mesero

-9 cupcakes de postre- dijo Mariana

-En un momento le traigo su orden- dijo el mesero

-Muchas gracias- agradecio Mariana

* * *

En la mesa de Dafne, era la numero 9, ella estaba contando cosas a los ponys y se divertia

-Entonces le dije que era jovena y no me hacia caso, entonces lo pise y me heche a correr jajajajaja- se reia Dafne

-Jajajajaajajajajaj- los ponys al igual se reian

-Aqui estas las cartas del menu- dijo el mesero entregandoles a los ponys una carta y tambien a Dafne

-Todo se ve delicioso, quiero un sanwich de jamon con carne, un pastel de chocolate, una malteada de vainilla, arroz blanco, una sopa de fideo, una rebanada de pizza de peperoni- dijo muy hambriento Shining Armor y Dafne le salio una gota al estilo anime en su frente

-No creo que nos alcanze- dijo Dafne en shock

-Yo quisiera una sopa de verduras y un pudin de chocolate- dijo Rarity

-¡YO, YO, YO, YO QUIERO UNA PIZZA DE PEPERONI CON ORILLA DE QUESO, UN PASTEL DE GALLETA OREO Y UN PURE DE MANZANA!- grito feliz Pinkie saltando en su silla

-Estos ponys me van a dejar en la calle- dijo Dafne traumada

-Yo quiero 5 pasteles- dijo Celestia

-Yo quiero chicarron en chile verde- dijo Thunderlane

-¡Mesero!- llamo al mesero que se acerco a la mesa

-¿Que van a pedir?- pregunto el mesero

-Todo lo que anote aqui- dijo entregandole una hoja con el pedido

-En un momento se lo traemos- dicho esto el mesero se fue

-Me van a dejar en la calle- dijo la pobre de Dafne, termino desmayandose

Asi les paso a las demas (me da flojera poner lo demas), cuando iban a pagar tuvieron que dar de su dinero porque no les alcanzo con las monedas de oro, ya que los ponys pidieron mucho, pero no solo los ponys tambien Ximena pidio mucho, ellas se fueron a sus departamentos que les rentaron los productores, se fueron junto a los ponys, la chicas cayeron agotadas del cansancio por caminar casi 5 horas, porque por culpa de Elisa se perdieron, durmieron pacificamente junto con los ponys, pero Soarin seguia comiendo sus pays de manzana, el fue el que mas pidio de todos, el descanzo pacificamente, mientras que las chicas se quedaron sin nada de dinero.

* * *

Al dia siguiente se dirijieron al nuevo estudio, ya que el otro lo destrozaron las chicas y los ponys, lo cual descontaron de su sueldo, estaban preparando las cosas para comenzar el show

**I, 2, 3, comenzamos**

-Hola pegasisters y bronys, como estan, nosotras nos quedamos sin dinero- saludo Ximena

-Pero vamos a empezar con sus preguntas y retos que nos dejaron, y hoy va a ver lo que todos esperaban, bueno casi todos- dijo Mariana

-¡LEMON!- grito contenta Ximena

-Si, Rainbow y Soarin tendran sexo, aqui mismo en vivo y a todo color, pero lo dejaremas para el final- dijo Mariana

**supertotitoti **

**Los reto a ver mi little dashie y no llorar si no lo logran a ti Soarin te prohibirán el acceso a cualquier lugar que vendan pays y a dash Spitfire le dará una carta donde le dicen que no la aceptaran en los wondervolts.**

-¡ERES UN MOUNSTRO!- gritaron los dos pegasos

-Ya valieron madres- dijo Ximena

-Si como nosotras en contabilidad si nos quitan al maestro- dijo Mariana

-Bien, para que no sufran solos, nosotras tambien veremos my little dashie, porque nadie de mis amigas han visto my little dashie, se preuntaran ¿de que trata?, van a llorar como bebés si la ven, asi que trata de Rainbow, menos charla y mas accion- dijo Ximena, despues de decirlo se fue junto a sus amigas, ellas regresaron con una pantalla de plasma, una computadora, la colocaron los productores, despues Pinkie trajo golosinas y muchos dulces y palomitas, Aranza busco en google "My little dashie" cuando finalmente la encontro con subtitulos al español latino se sentaron las chicas junto a Rainbow y Soarin, cuando empezo la pelicula Ximena ya estaba llorando y todos la veian raro, pero despues vio que la miraban y dejo de llorar, Rainbow miraba la pelicula fijamente mientras que Soarin ya se habia aburrido un poco, cuando llego la parte en donde Rainbow tenia que volver a Equestria y dejar al chico que la cuido por 15 años, fue ahi donde Soarin y las chicas empezaron a llorar como bebés, Rainbow por mas que resistia no llorar fue inutil, todos terminaron llorando al final.

-No *snif* Rainbow porque *snif* puta Celestia *snif*- lloraba Jazmin, despues de que todos se tranquilizaran un poco llamaron a Spitfire

-Lo siento Rainbow Dash, eres la mejor, pero un reto es un reto- dijo Spitfire entregandole la carta de que no podria entrar a los wonderbolts

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡TODOS MIS SUEÑOS ARRUINADOS!- grito Rainbow llorando descontroladamente

-Soarin, te pondre un aparato el cual se encargara de electrocutarte si te acercas a un puesto de pays o a un pay, debes estar alejado de ellos por 5 metros de distancia, entre mas te acerces, mas fuerte sera la carga electrica- dijo Veronica poniendole el aparato en su casco de Soarin

-No importa, solo me baño y ya no servira- dijo Soarin sin importarle

-Pensamos que dirias eso, asi que el aparato es a prueba de fuego y agua- dijo Itzel con una sonrisa triunfante

-¡¿QUE?! !NO! ¡MIS PAYSS, JAMAS VOLVERE A COMER UNO, LA VIDA ESTAN INJUSTA!- gritaba llorando con niña pequeña Soarin

-Soarin, siempre estamos un paso adelante de ti- dijo triunfante Dafne

-Chicas, este es privado, vengan reunion- dijo Mariana, todas la siguieron y dejaron a los ponys confundidos

-¿Que pasa Mari?- pregunto Ximena en voz baja junto a la bolita de amigas

-Miren el reto- dijo señalando la hoja

**Advertencia en el siguiente reto será más difícil y todos lo odiaran :**

**Metan a dash y a AJ en una tipo jaula e igual lo mismo con Soarin y braeburn y cuando se estén quejando pongan un gas que sea hacho con la poción del amor ( este háganlo en secreto ósea no lo lean frente a ellos)**

-¡¿DONDE VIVE EL TIPO LO VOY A MATAR?!- grito enojada Ximena, el grito lo escucharon los pons pero despues le taparon la boca con cinta para que se callara

-Nos vas a delatar Ximena- dijo en voz baja y enojada Jazmin

-ajajdndmckssk- decia Ximena con la cinta en la boca

-Como nosotras no tenemos idea de como se hace la pocion del amor y las unicas que la saben hacer son las cutie marck crusaders, asi que ellas la haran y nosotras lo convertiremos en gas, esta bien- dijo Veronica

-Esta bien- constestaron las chicas, despues decisieron la bolita y Aranza fue a por las potrillas

-Sweetie, Scoot y Applebloom, nesecito su ayuda- dijo Aranza

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Sweetie Belle

-¿Pueden hacer la pocion del amor? Plissss- suplico Aranza

-Esta bien, pero nesecitamos varios ingredientes- dijo Scootalo

-Aqui estan, yo misma los consegui, nesesito mucha pocion de amor, si nesecitan mas me avisan- dijo Aranza entregandoles una caja que contenia todo lo que nesesitaban

-Pero ¿no espara nada malo?- pregunto dudosa Applebloom

-No, es que solo la quiero para hacer unos panecillos, no son para enamorar, son para mi novio- dijo Aranza

-Esta bien, la tendremos en dos horas, ¿esta bien?- dijo Sweetie

-Esta muy bien, las espero- dijo Aranza, despues se retiro junto a las chicas

-¿En cuanto tiempo estara lista?- pregunto Dafne

-En dos horas- respondio Aranza

-Es mucho, que tal si vamos por algo de comer, esta vez sin ponys- sugirio Elisa

-Si, estoy de acuerdo, vamonos- dijo Veronica, todas siguieron a Elisa, pero no se dieron cuenta que las mene six las seguian, cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de la presencia de las ponys, no les quedo mas remedio que darles de comer, cuando terminaron, les costo mucho dinero que tuvieron que lavar los platos del restaurante porque no llevaban suficiente dinero, una vez que terminaron, fueron al estudio para hacer el reto, la unica que no comio y se salvo de lavar platos fue Ximena porque tenia la cinta en su boca, cuando llegaron le quitaron la cinta a Ximena

-Ja, gracias por ponerme la cinta en la boca chicas- dijo Ximena en forma de burla, lo que hiz enojar a las chicas y a las mane six

-Me las pagaras Alma Ximena Hernandez Rosas- dijo con un aura negra, Rainbow

-Jejejeje, no me llame asi- dijo Ximena asustada, ya que cuando la llamaban por sus nombres y apellidos iba a salir muerta o lastimada

-Mejor voy por ya saben- dijo Aranza

-Si, nosotras haremos la siguiente parte- dijo Dafne

-Bien- dicho esto Aranza se fue por la pocion del amor

-Rainbow, ven acompañame- dijo Dafne a lo que la pegaso acompaño a Dafne un poco confundida, Mariana fue por Applejack

-Applejack, me podrias ayudar en algo- dijo Mariana llamando la atencion de la pony

-Claro- respondio Applejack siguiendo a Marina, cuando llego a la jaula, que llego al mis o tiempo que Dafne y Rainbow, las aventaron adentro de esta

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA DAFNE MABEL GONZALEZ VAZQUEZ?!- grito enojada la pegaso

-Conmigo no funciona Rainbow Dash, este es el reto- dijo enojada Dafne

-Mariana exijo que me expliques porque estamos aqui- dijo Applejack molesta

-Nopi, no lo dire- dijo Mariana decidida

Mientras tanto Jazmin habia ido por Soarin y Elisa por Braeburn (a el apenas lo habian traido)

-Soarin, si vienes conmigo te doy un jugoso pay de manzana y te quito ese aparato- dijo Jazmin llamando la atencion del pegaso

-¿Enserio?- dijo con brillo en sus ojos de la alegria

-Enserio Soarin, solo acompañame- dijo Jazmin, a lo que Soarin la siguio hasta la jaula, Elisa le resulto igual de facil convencer a Braeburn

-Brae, me acompañas, nesecito que me ayudes a recoger algunas manzanas- dijo Elisa

-Vamos- dijo el pony terrestre acompañando a Elisa, cuando llegaron se encontraron con Soarin y Jazmin, las chicas empujaron a los dos ponys adentro de la jaula cerrandola al instante, pero nose dieron cuenta y metieron tambien a Veronica, esta se pego y se desmayo, las chicas nose dieron cuenta de su presencia

-Aqui no hay pays- dijo Soarin desiluionado

-Ni manzanos- dijo Brae triste

Las chicas se reunieron al centro del estudio

-Aranza ¿ya tienes el aerosol de la pocion del amor?- pregunto Ximena

-Si ya estan listos para usarse- respondio Aranza

-Ya los ponys estan en las jaulas- dijo Itzzel

-Bien, hora del reto- dijo Mariana

-No me gusto el reto y si mejor no lo hacemos- dijo Ximena cruzada de brazos

-¿Quieres ir a la jaula de cucarachas voladoras?- dijo Dafne con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Digo, amo este reto- dijo Ximena finjiendo una sonrisa

-Eso creia- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante Dafne, Ximena decidio retirarse entonces cuando estaba a punto de apretar el boton Dafne para que rociaran las jaulas con la pocion dela mor Ximena vio a Veronica dentro de la jaula, pero para su mala suerte ya se habian rociado las jaulas, Ximena penso lo peor del mundo, pero despues se dio cuenta y no habia hecho efecto con ella ni con Veronica, mas con los ponys si

En la jaula donde se encontraban Applejack y Rainbow Dash, las cosas se habian puesto cursis

-Apple, jamas te han dicho que eres la pony mas hermosa que existe- decia Rainbow mirandola con cara de enamorada (. no queria escribir esto)

-Y a ti te han dicho que tienes un cuerpo hermoso- dijo Applejack mirandola a los ojos

-Eres mi hermosa jackie- decia Rainbow acariciandola

-Tu mi Dashie de mis sueños- dijo Applejack acercando sus labios con los de Rainbow

-Te amo Jackie, quiero vivir contigo y tener hijos- dijo Rainbow enamorada (obio adoptaran XD, ya enserio me traumo O.o)

Dashie...- dijo Applejack y despues la beso apasionadamente y Rainbow acepto con gusto, ella acariciaba su crin mientras le daba besos apasionados (Aranza: esto se pone bueno. Ximena: Seguras que no me hace daño la pocion de amor. Mariana: Aqui dice que no, primero deja leer) y Applejack bajo al cuello (Ximena: ¡YA VI MUCHO, ALEJENLAS AHORITA MISMO, YO QUIERO LEMON SOARINDASH NO APPLEDASH!), en eso las chicas las alejan

-¡APPLEJACK, AMOR NO ME DEJES!- grito Rainbow tratando de liberar del agarre de las chicas

-¡DEJEN A MI DASHIE!- grito Applejack, pero las chicas las metieron a cada una por jaulas separadas que estaban cerradas completamente y no se podia ver nada del exterior, ls chicas cerraron bien para que no se escaparan y les pusieron un gas para que se durmieran

-Vamos chicas, Soarin y Brae ya despertaron- dijo Itzel, las chicas fueron a ver

En la jaula Soarin y Brae habian despertado

-Soar, te ves muy guapo el dia de hoy- dijo coquetamente Brae

-Tu mas mi Brae- dijo Soarin acercandose a Braeburn

-Nadie te a dicho que eres sexy- dijo Brae acercandosele mas

-Solo tu, porque solo a ti te amo- dijo Soarin, dicho esto beso apasionadamente a Brae y este empezo a seguirlo, hasta que sus lenguas se juntaron (Ximena: juro matarlas despues de esto. Aranza: tampoco es para tanto. Mariana: Oh no, parece que si hace efecto en los humanos despues d hora. Ximena: me estan jodiendo), despues de algunos besos apasionados, las chicas hicieron lo mismo que le hicieron a Applejack y a Rainbow

-Todo bien- dijo Ximena aliviada

-Esperemos una hora para que el hechizo desaparezca- dijo Dafne

-Si, lo bueno que es les vendamos los ojos a los ponys, asi no se acordaran de nada- dijo Jazmin

-Oigan Vero ya desperto- dijo Ximena señalandola

-Miren y aprendan de mi- dijo Mariana sacando una foto de Prince Royce y se la enseño a Veronica que directamente fue a abrazar a la foto

-Yo te amo Prince Royce- decia Veronica besando a la foto

-Asi que Ximena, pronto te hara efecto a ti- dijo Dafne, despues de esperar 1 hora decidieron sacar a los ponys

-Ximena haz algo util y saca a Soarin- dijo Itzel dandole unas llaves, Ximena obedecio cuando Soarin salia Ximena lo abrazo, ya habia hecho efecto la pocion del amor

-Eh?- dijo Soarin confundido

-Te amo Soarin- dijo Ximena mientras lo abrazaba y Soarin se asusto

-¡AYUDA!- grito Soarin quien fue escuchado por Mariana, inmediatamente encerro a Ximena en una jaula

-Y ¿Que haremos sin Ximena?- pregunto Itzel, pero todavia se escuchaban los gritos de Xiemna en la jaula que decia "¡Soarin mi amor ven te extraño" lo repetia una y otra vez hasta que Mariana se arto y golpeo la jaula con fuerza dandole un golpe a Ximena (Es superman XDD)

-No te preocupes tenemos a una suplente- dijo Dafne

-¿Quien es?- pregunto confundida Aranza

-Jejejejej, que creen, yo ni la conozco, solo se que es amiga de Ximena- dijo nerviosa Dafne

-No importa, mientras sepa de ponys esta bien- dijo Jazmin, entonces al escenario entra una chica sexy (no es cierto solo estoy jodiendo XDDD borren lo de sexy) una chica menor que ellas, exactamente 1 año menor, saba unos jeans blancos (si hay yo tengo unos y son bonitos c:) y una blusa de cuadros (para mujer no para hombre -.-) y unas botas cafes, tenia el pelo amarado en una coleta

-Hola yo soy Yesenia, pero diganme Yesi- saludo a las chicas

-Hola Yesi, bien ya sabes como funciona- dijo Mariana

**Y ahora una preguntita**

**¿Creen que fluttershy se quede con cierto alebrije ( que si se que especie es pero para ser más indirecto) creador del caos?**

-Esa pregunta ¿es para nosotras?- pregunto confundida Yesi

-Nose, pero Fluttershy la constestara- dijo arrastrando a Fluttershy hacia el escenario

-Lo hara ¿cierto fluttershy?- dijo con una sonrisa mostrando seguridad a la pony, Yesi

-Mmm, yo...la ver...dad es que- decia toda nerviosa la pegaso con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

-Habla rapido, no tenemos todo tu tiempo- dijo desesperada Elisa

-Bueno...tanto...yo creo que...algo- decia la pobre Fluttershy sudando de los nervios

-Eso es un si- dijo alegre Mariana

-Me gusta mas el flutterxmac- mumuro Yesi quien fue escuchada por Dafne

-¡FLUTTERXCORD!- grito Dafne retando a Yesi

-¡FLUTTERXMAC!- grito Yesi siguiendole el juego a Dafne

-!FLUTTERXCORD!-

-¡FLUTTERXMAC!

-¡FLUTTERXCORD!-

-¡FLUTTERXMAC!

-¡FLUTTERXCORD! ¡FLUTTERXCORD! ¡FLUTTERXCORD! ¡Y MIL VECES FLUTTERXCORD!

-¡CALLENSE LAS DOS ME TIENEN ARTA CON SU PELEA!- grito arta Mariana, hasta se escucho en Marte su grito, separando a las dos

-Esta bien- dijieron las dos al mismo tiempo

-¡SIGUIENTE!- grito Aranza

**Rainbow Rarity **

**Soarin, si Dash se pasara de copas con la cidra de manzana, ¿tú te aprovecharías de ella, te la llevarías a tu casa y harías cosas pervertidas con Dash? (cuidadito con mentir)**

-No te preocupes el no puede mentir, todavia tiene el detector de mentiras- dijo Mariana con una sonrisa y Soarin la miro molesto

-Se supone que me la habian quitado ya- dijo molesto

-Pues no fue asi, nos dio flojera- dijo Jazmin desde su lugar

-Responde Soarin, aprobecha que Dashie esta dormida- dijo Yesi con cara de 7u7

-Pues, tendria que beber demasiada cidra, asi me la llevo a mi casa o mejor a su casa, para que recuerde la mejor noche de su vida, despues la besaria apasionadamente, ella seguiria ya que cuando uno esta borracho no sabe lo que hace- dijo Soarin imaginandoselo 7u7

-¿Como sabes eso?- pregunto curiosa Mariana y mirandolo fijamente y el solo miraba hacia otro lado para que no lo delatara su mirada

-Jejejeje, un amigo me conto- dijo super mega nervioso que hasta los cascos le temblaban, entonces recibio una fuerte descarga electrica de parte del aparato

-¡AJA! ¡MENTIROSO!- grito Yesi apuntando a Soarin quien estaba tostado por la carga electrica

-Ya me enborrache varias veces, y siempre termino destruyendo el bar- dicho esto Soarin se desmayo

-Solo eso espero- dijo seriamente Mariana

-¡SIGUIENTE!- grito Yesi

**Jamon Ahumado**

**Reto:**

**Quiero que Dash se vista de enfermera y actué lo más seductoramente que pueda estando con Soarin en una habitación :v**

**Y a Soarin que tenga la libertad de hacer lo que se le antoje :'vv**

-Lastima que Ximena no esta para ver esto- dijo triste Mariana

-Si pede Mari, tiene una pantalla adentro de la jaula- dijo Elisa

-¡¿QUE?! ¡YO NO HARE ESO!- exclamo enojada Rainbow

-Toda mi vida he esperado este glorioso momento- dijo Soarin con cara de enamorado y brillo en los ojos

-Vengan para aca- dijo Yesi arrastrando a los ponys con ayuda de Elisa, Jazmin, Itzel, Mariana y Veronica, cuando llegaron Rarity llevo a Rainbow a su camerino

-Ven cariño, lusiras divina- dijo Rarity en tono de cancion, mientras metia a Rainbow a su camerino y fabrimacar el atuendo, ya adentro Rarity empezo a tomar las medidas de Rainbow

-Mmm...bien, no esta mal- decia Rarity mientras tomaba algunas telas

-Rarity me siento algo insegura- dijo Rainbow preocupada

-No te preocupes cariño, dale una oportunidad, ya son novios, no hay nada que temer- le decia Rarity mientras tomaba varias telas y empezaba a coser con su maquina

-Enserio, no se si deberia hacer esto- dijo nerviosa Rainbow

-A poco Rainbow se rinde a los retos, eres una cobarde- mintio Rarity para que aceptara hacer el reto

-Cierto, jamas me he rendido, es un tonto reto despues de todo- dijo Rainbow con mas animo y Rarity sonrio triunfante

-¡LISTO!- grito Rarity feliz -Ahora pontelo y ve con Soarin, pero primero te pones la capa para que nadie vea el traje solo Soarin- dijo Rarity entregandole una capa color fiusha (o como mierda se escriba XD), Rainbow hizo caso y se puso el traje, Rarity habia exagerado solo "un poco" con el traje, cuando Rainbow salio fue directo al cuarto donde dejaron a Soarin, le habian prometido a Rainbow que nadie los veria, pero cruzaron los dedos, tenian camaras ocultas adentro de la habitacion, cuando Rainbow entro se dejo llevar, se quito la capa y Soarin se quedo bocabierta, Rainbow empezo a caminar alrededor de el sexymente poniendole su crin de la cola (no la ptra cola :v) en la cara de Soarin que solo se excito (de alegria y de eso tambien XD) mordiendose el labio queriendo agarrar a Rainbow salvajemente y hacerla suya de una vez por todas, entonces Rainbow con su casco empezo a tocar el estomago de Soarin (no advierto sobre escenas lemon, pueden venir de repente) y entonces no resistio mas y empezo a besarla apasionadamente, Rainbow acepto con mucho gusto, mientras iba tocando las partes "sensibles" (solo entenderan los pervertidos 7u7) haciendo que este hiciera lo mismo con ella, el bajo de la boca hasta su cuello, ella emitio pequeños gemidos (Veronica: Debemos internar a Ximena. Mariana: o.o pienso lo mismo. Aranza: ami me gusta lo que estoy viendo c:) Soarin empezo a bajar hacia el vientre de Dash, esta solo mostraba placer, pero cuando Soarin estaba por bajar mas suena un trompeta muy fuerte haciendo que los dos se separaran mega rojos, casi apunto de explotar, las chicas entraron (solo 2 XDD) para sacarlos

-Y bien ¿les gusto?- dijo Yesi con cara de 7u7 y babeando XD okno capaz que me mata XD

-La verdad, si y mucho- dijo Soarin y Rainbow asintio con la cabeza ya que estaba apenada, lo que no sabian es que grabaron todo

-Voy a meter a un manicomio a Ximena por pervertida- dijo Mariana un poco molesta

-SIGUIENTE-

**Leo-Sempai **

**pregunta para Rainbow: como verás, tengo la ilusión de que tienes una nacionalidad distinta, que naciste en algún otro lugar que no sea cloudsdale, y que tienes la habilidad de una espadachina profesional, osea una chica que controla muy bien el arte de la espada, ¡dime que mis ilusiones son verdaderas! **

_-*Mierda como lo supo, se supone que nadie lo sabia, solo Fluttershy y mis padres, no puedo decir mi secreto, que trabajo como espadachina profesional y en artes marciales y que lo herede de mi padre, nadie debe saberlo, nadie, por Celestia, que le dire, solo le dire que si son ciertas sus iluciones y que no doy detalles*_\- pensaba Rainbow mega nerviosa (si tambien leemos mentes XDD)

-Y bien Rainbow ¿vas a responder?- dijo acercandosele Mariana

-Si tus iluciones son ciertas, lamentablemente no te puedo dar detalles, no del todo son ciertas- respondio Rianbow algo nerviosa

-¿Me enseñas?- pregunto con ilucion Yesi

-No jodete- repsondio Rainbow ignorandola

-Mala- dijo cruzada de brazos Yesi

-Wooo, esa pregunta me gusto- dijo Mariana

-SIGUIENTE-

**pregunta para Soarin 1: ¿cuando sueñas, ¿tienes algún sueño "mojado" con Rainbow? **

**-¿Que es un sueño mojado?- pregunto Soarin confundido**

-No hay comida aqui adentro me podrian sacar- dijo Ximena desde la jaula, Dafne fue quien la saco, cuando slaio Ximena fue directo con Yesi y Mariana

-Se nota que te dormias en las clases- dijo Ximena molesta

-Yo le explico, mira un...- fue interrumpida por Ximena

-No te molestes Mariana, secuestre al maestro de biologia para que le explicara- dijo Ximena como si nada, pero Mariana aplico su truco secreto (no se los puedo decir porque es secreto) y Ximena casi se tira al suela del dolor

-¡SABES QUE NOS TRAERAS MUCHOS PROBLEMAS!- grito Mariana alterada

-Lose, por eso toma esto- dicho esto soplo unos brillos en cara de Mariana

-¿Que, cof, cof, diablos, cof, cof, me hiciste?- decia Mariana tociendo abriendo los ojos poco a poco, pero cuando vi su mano ya noera mano si un casco ella se altero y empezo a acercarse amenazadoramente hacia Ximena

-Miralo del lado positivo,eres un pony- dijo Ximena tratando de camarla, pero entonces jalo una cuerda y un monton de brillos cayeron sobre las chicas convirtiendolas en pony

-Soy un pony- dijo un poco asustada Veronica

-Hola hija perdida de Celestia- se burlo Ximena en pony de Yesi y solo recibio un golpe en su cara

-Deja de llamarme asi- dijo enojada Yesi pony

-Dame esos cascos- dijo Mariana pony chocando cascos con Yesi

-Voy por el maestro- dijo molesta Ximena pony retirandose con la cara marcada un casco, cuando llego habia un bolsa blanca muy grande que se movia, Ximena la tomo con su magia y la llevo enfrente de Soarin

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto Soarin asustado

-Es mi profe, el te lo explicara- dicho esto desato la bolsa y salio un hombre mas grande (me da flojera describirlo :v)

-Esto es ilogico- dijo el maestro confundido

-¿Puede explicarle a mi amigo Soarin que es un sueño mojado? Porfavor profesor Adan- (adan y eva XDDD la suegra es la serpiente XDD) dijo Ximena pony haciendo una cara muy tierna incapaz de rechazar

-Esta bien mira Soarin un sueño mojado...- el profesor Adan de biologia le explico todo a Soarin (me da flojera ponerlo :v) despues de terminar la explicacion Ximena pony lo mando con un hechizo a su casa

-Y bien Soarin, constesta la pregunta- dijo con una sonrisa Yesi

-Si, muchas veces los e tenido- constesto Soarin como si nada pero recibio un fuerte golpe de Rainbow

-Pervertido- dijo enojada Rainbow

-SIGUIENTE, antes de que se desmaye o lo golpeen mas-

**pregunta para Soarin 2: ¿que y como piensas que Rainbow será y usará en su luna de miel? (durante la noche)**

**P.D.: mandenme saludos!**

-Mmm... Yo pienso que se vestira de gatita sexy- dijo Soarin con cara de 7u7, pro Rainbow le iba a dar otro golpe pero Ximena puso a Twilight y la golpeo a ella por error

-¡RAINBOW DASH!- grito enfadada Twilight hechando hmo (casi casi XD)

-Ups, no te vi Twilight- dijo apenada Rainbow

-No te voy a hacer nada solo porque eres mi amiga- dijo Twilight enojada, despues se retiro con las chicas y las manes

-Y me posara sexymente mientras yo lo grabo como recuerdo- decia Soarin imaginandoselo y babeando, pero Rainbow lo hiba a golpear y Ximena con su magia puso a Yesi quien fue la que recibio el golpe

-¡RAINBOW DASH VEN PARA ACÁ!- grito Yesi pony correteando a Rainbow por todo el foro y a nadie le daba importancia

-Y tambien haremos cosas, bueno ya saben, esa es mi respuesta- dijo Soarin babeando

-Me pasas la copia del video- dijo Ximena pero Mariana la golpeo con su casco

-¡AUCH!- grito Ximena

-Maldia pervertida- dijo enojada Mariana

-Saluditos- dijo Fluttershy

-¡TE MANDO UN GRAN ABRAZO Y UN GRAN PASTEL!- grito Pinkie pie alegre

-SIGUIENTE-

**soarindash **

**Reto a brhright a traer a sonic carreritas y que rainbow lo bese por dos minutos JAJA AHORA ESCARMIENTO A SOARIN POR GUSTARLE LIGHNIN DUST**

-¿Yo?- dijo Ximena bocabierta

-Si, andale no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- dijo Mariana con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Pero porque yo, la ultima vez que traje a Rainbow fui al hospital por 2 meses y me quede en coma- dijo espantada Ximena osea Bright

-Ya vete Bright- dijo Mariana con una sonrisa triunfante

-Ya voy, que gran amiga tengo- dijo sarcasticamente Ximena

-Lose, soy la mejor- dijo Mariana, pero el director les hizo señal de que el show habia terminado -Ximena ya no- dijo triste

-Pero, nos faltan muchos retos y preguntas- dijo triste Ximena

-Lo sentimos, pero habra segunda parte de este capitulo- dijo Elisa

-Dejen sus preguntas y retos, y los que no aparecieron no se preocupen, en el siguiente capitulo saldran- dijo Ximena despidiendose

-¡Pero excelentes noticias! ¡Las chicas que estan aqui tambien les pueden hacer retos y preguntas junto a los demas ponys!- dijo Rainbow sonriente, queria venganza por los retos crueles, y la tendria

-¡NO!...esperan me subiran el sueldo... Digo ¡SI!- dijo Ximena no muy segura

-Dejen retos para todos nosotros- dijo Rainbow

-En el proximo capitulo habra muchas cosas emocionantes, se los juro- dijo Elisa contenta

-Y haremos este reto, solo esperamos que Ximena no muera- dijo Mariana

-Estas loca, soy un pony, facilmente lo traere- dijo Ximena decidida

-Dejen sus hermosos retos y preguntas, este capitulo no ha terminado- dijo feliz Elisa

-Hasta la proxima- se despidieron todos

* * *

**Lamento no poder meter los demas retos y preguntas, pero la verdad es muy largo, todavia faltan muchooooooos pero dejen mas, asi los capitulos seran mas largos, perdon por el detras de camaras, hare un capitulo especial para eso pero mucho mejor, ya estoy casada de escribir, esto a sido lo mas largo que he escrito, pero hare todo lo posible para que todos los retos y preguntas aparezcan, si no les gusto el detras de camaras ya no lo vuelvo hacer para que asi todos los retos aparezcan, guarde el de mi amiga Flor porque es para el final del aitulo, la parte 2, ese si me gusto, no advierto sobre lemon, me da flojeritis aguda XDD, ya enserio, no soy buena escribiendolo, pero me gusto c: XDD, ahora tengo que actualizar por primera vez Guerras de amor, no podre actualizar seguido ya que tengo que hacer tareas esta semana, los quiere su amiga Bright Diamond**

**B****right Diamond **


	4. El sufrimiento de las chicas (Parte 1)

**Holawis esto será lo más largo de toda mi vida así que disfrutenlo :'D**

* * *

-HOLAAAAA QUERIDOS LECTORES- grito la chica que todos conocemos por el nombre de Ximena

-CALLATE ME DEJARAS SORDA XIMENA- grito enojada Mariana tapandola la boca a Ximena con cinta para que no volviera a gritar en su oreja como decima vez en ese dia

-Bien volvimos y con mas de sus retos- dijo Yesi saludando mientras Ximena intentanda quitarse la cinta pero Mariana le pegaba cada vez que queria quitarsela

-Y me haran sufrir mas ¿no es asi?- pregunto Rainbow aburrida ya que siempre trataban de hacerla sufrir

-Buenas noticias, ya tenemos Sonic en nuestro foro, nos tardamos ya que Ximena estuvo un mes en coma- dijo Veronica feliz y con una jaula

-Le pusimos anestecia, porque Soarin casi muere, tambien estuvo en coma jejejeje- dijo nerviosa Aranza ya que ella no queria que pasara nada malo

-Bueno sin mas que decir comencemos con el capitulo de hoy, donde habra mushas cosas zuculentas okno, pero habra muchos retos muuuy buenos- dijo Dafne con sonrisa maliciosa

**soarindash**

**Reto a brhright a traer a sonic carreritas y que rainbow lo bese por dos minutos JAJA AHORA ESCARMIENTO A SOARIN POR GUSTARLE LIGHNIN DUST**

-Esto sera una buena venganza- dijo Rainbow muy feliz por hacer pagar a Soarin muy pero muy caro por gustarle su rival

-¡NOOOOOO ELLA MIA, SOLO MIA Y DE NADIE MAS!- exclamo Soarin muuuuuy celoso, parecia perrito queriendo marcar su territorio, no queria que nadie tocara ni besara a su Dashie

-YA TE CHINGASTE PORQUE LO HARA!- grito Yesi feliz, porque pronto vendria la venganza

-Traiganlo para que Soarin se muera de los celos- dijo Vero Veroz y pronto llego Ximena con una jaula

-Todo el trabajo dificil me lo dejan ami, que buenas amigas son- dijo Ximena con sarcasmo "cargando" la jaula que se encontraba pesada -Que diablos comera? ¿cemento?- se pregunto asi misma

-No lo se- respondio Yesi

-Soarin esta es mi venganza- dijo Rainbow con sonrisa malevola

-NO LO HARAS!- grito Soarin muuuy celoso

-Si lo hara- dijo Sonic afuera de la jaula

-Mi hijo es mas guapo- dijo celosa Ximena

-Y el ATP 7u7- dijo Yesi y Ximena se ruborizo

-Mierda...- dijo la pobre de Ximena

-No lo haras y punto- dijo Soarin molesto hablandole a Sonic

-¿Me estas retando?- pregunto con toda la seguridad del mundo

-Pues creo que si- dijo Soarin dudoso -Aunque se perfectamente que no lo haras- dijo Soarin victorioso

-Pues lo hare mira- entonces Sonic agarro a Rainbow y la beso apasionadamente y Soarin se puso furioso pero las chicas lo agararon para que no hiciera algo estupido, pasaron dos minutos y Sonic dejo de besar a Rainbow y la solto y ella puso una sonrisa victoriosa al dejar en ridiculo a Soarin

-Moriras algun dia Rainbow, luego no preguntes quien contrato al sicario- dijo molesto Soarin

-Si aja- dijo si importancia, mientras tanto Sonic charlaba tranquilamente con Dafne y Vero Veroz

-SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA!- grito Yesi

**Bueno mi mejor princessa es (musica de tambores jeje**

**Es... ...**

**twilight y cadence wiiiiii y celestia a**

**PERO LA QUE MAS ME ENCANTA ESSSS**

**NIGHTMAREMOOOON SALUDOO**

-Ja les dije que yo era mejor- dijo Luna victoriosa

-Claro que no, dijo Nightmaremoon mas no Luna- dijo algo molesta Cadence princesa del amor

-Pero es mi lado malo, soy yo Luna, ni modo que sea una princesa mas entre nosotras- dijo Luna muy feliz

-Tramposa- dijo Celestia disgustada

-Yo soy mejor que ustedes- dijo feliz Luna

-Nose porque eres mejor si solo tienes 3 lineas por temporada- murmuro molesta Twilight

-Si ajá princesa de la amistad- dijo engreida Luna a Twilight

-SALUDOS SE MUY FELIZ!- gritaron las 4 princesas

**maria f**

**Ahora SOARIN SI FUERA EL APOCALIPSIS EN EQUESTRIA Y TUVIERAS QUE ELEGIR A ALGUIEN PARA HUIR A UN LUGAR SEGURO A QUIEN ELEGIRIAS A RAINBOW DASH O LIGHTNIN DUST Y DIME POR QUE LA ELEGIRIAS?**

**CLARO EL VA A LLEVAR A SPIT YA QUE ES SU HERMANA PERO A PARTE UNA DE ELLAS DOS**

**ESTA PREGUNTA SE TIENE QUE HACER CON EL DETECTOR DE MENTIRAS PONGANLE EL MÁS ALTO VOLTAJE**

**QUIERO VER A UN SOARIN TOSTADITO OHOH GA ME DIO HAMBRE (SONRISA MALICIOSA ) JIJIJI**

**RECORDATORIO SOLO USTEDES TRES QUE DAN EN EL MUNDO TODOS LOS PAYS DE MANZANA MURIERON JAJAJ SIEMPRE VOY UN PASO ADELANTE DE TI SOARIN**

**-Claro que responderas con la verdad ¿no es asi Soarin?- dijo Ximena con sonrisa maliciosa**

**-NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿PORQUE LOS PAYS!?- grito dramaticamente haciendo un puchero y Yesi arta le pego con su zapato y se lo volvio a poner**

-Ahora responde- dijo molesta Yesi

-Es muy obvio que me llevaria a Dashie- dijo Soarin y recibio un gran choque electrico que lo dejo como tostada (XD LOL) y a Dafne le dio hambre -ESTA BIEN ME LLEVARIA A LAS DOS PARA QUE POR LO MENOS ME DEN PLACER ENTRE LAS DOS- grito ya asustado y no recibio ningun choque electrico y Rainbow se enfurecio y lo empezo a golpear

-COMO SE TE OCURRE QUERER TENER SEXO EN UN APOCALIPSIS ZOMBIE!- grito muy molesta Rainbow golpeandolo con un palo

-AH, NO ESPERA PUEDO EXPLICARTE- grito mientras era golpeado

-Jajajajajajajajajajja- se escuchaban las carcagadas de todos los presentes y Soarin solo estaba siendo asesinado brutalmente (no asesinado pero casi casi XD)

-SIGUIENTE ANTES DE QUE LO MATEN XD-

**Adagio 5682**

**Holwinkis adasdas xD**

**Reto a ...no se xD, ya se reto a rainbow que bese a sonic para que soarin se ponga muy celoso adasdas (ok siempre me pongo loca xD)**

**Y una cosa mas luna es mejor princesa :D**

-LES DIJE QUE ERA LA MEJOR!- grito Luna victoriosa

-Ya porfa no peleen- dijo Dafne con una gotita al estilo anime

-Esta bien, por esta vez te salvaste Luna- dijo molesta Celestia

-Bueno ese reto ya lo hizo Dash akaoaksjsj- dijo Ximena como loca

-Pero con gusto lo vuelvo a hacer por que Soarin quiere una orgia- dijo molesta mirando a Soarin con cara de asesina serial

-NOOO! NO DE NUEVO- grito Soarin celoso mas de lo que estaba

-Oye no es facil resistir las ganas de golpear a Sonic- dijo Elisa algo molesta

-Tengo dos amigas karatekas y se como usarlas- dijo Ximena señalando a Elisa y a Mariana

-No soy karateka se defensa personal que es diferente- corrigio Elisa a Ximena

-Si, si como sea- dijo sin interes Ximena y Eñisa se enojo

-Bien más DashxSonic para mi- dijo Dafne feliz y acercó a Dash y Sonic para que se dieran el beso, el beso duro 19 segundos y Soarin ya estaba casi matando a Ximena

-¡AYUDAAAAA!- gritaba corriendo por todo el estudio

-¡LE AYUDAN Y LOS CASTRO!- grito Soarin y todos se hicieron mensos

-MIERDAAAAA- gritaba corriendo por todo el foro y todos los presentes se morían de la risa

-SIGUIENTE!- grito Dafne aun riendose

**soarin2002 **

**reto para soarin y dash no es malo... como lo vea dash mi reto es: que rainbow tenga que estar con soarin en un cuarto solo con el vestida como enfermera exotica si no que tengan relaciones sexuales en el ecenario frente a todos los que esten hay **

**y la princesa luna es la mejor**

-Ximena esta mega feliz de escuchar eso- dijo Ximena hablando en tercera persona y con cara mega pervertida 7u7

-oieme no, mejor un fresco FlutterxDash- dijo molesta 7n7 mariana y mirando con cara asesina a Ximena que no le importó nada xD, Dash estaba en shock y Soarin imaginando cosas hentai con Dashie 7u7

-YA TRAJE EL TRAJEEE- grito cantando Rarity con un traje en sus cascos y metió a Rainbow un cuarto, aún seguía en shock la pobre de Dashie

-Bien preparados para el lemon?- preguntó Dafne y todos gritaron que si menos alguien

-NO!- grito Mariana y Ximena la vio con cara de asesina serial

-Ya mata al cereal y dejame Bright- dijo Mariana molesta y sin ser intimidada

-Asesina SERIAL, SERIAL NO CEREAL- empezó a hacer pucheros Ximena y Dafne le dio un zape

-Ya estoy listo para mi Dashie- dijo Soarin con cara de completo pervertido de mierda que era xD

-7u7 lista para mi hentai- dijo Ximena con cara de pervertida acosadora sexual xD y pedófila

-Maldita pedofila- dijo Mariana

-No la pedofilia es el miedo a los gases o pedos- dijo Dafne confundida y todos se empezaron a reír como locos

-No Dafne, sería Pedofobia xD jajsjajajaajaj- se empezaron a reír como locas Ximena y Dafne ya que esas locas sólo se entendian ellas

-Bueno ya quiero hacerlo con Dashie 7u7 ¿ya prepararon el cuarto?- preguntó Soarin como vil pervertido que era, a Rainbow directamente la metieron al cuarto

-Ya esta Soarin- dijo Aranza feliz y Soarin se metió al cuarto donde estaba Dash con traje de enfermera exótica y apenas había reaccionando

-Soar...esto es algo rápido ¿que tal si lo dejamos para otro día?- dijo Rainbow algo insegura

-No Dashie, hoy voy a disfrutar esto como nunca antes- dijo Soarin seductora mente acercándose a Rainbow peligrosamente y ella retocedia

-Soar no porfa- empezó a llorar levemente para tratar de librarse de eso, pero a Soarin le importó poco

-No te hagas la difícil Dashie, se que quieres- dijo Soarin ya más cerca de Rainbow y coqueta mente le mordió suavemente el labio a Dash y esta se éxito (ósea de emoción no lo malpiensen, así dijo el profesor de español) y Dash tomó la iniciativa y beso apasionadamente a Soarin y el aceptó con demasiado gusto **(Ximena: Esto se pone bueno 7u7. Mariana: Pagarás caro Xime, muy caro. Dafne: 7u7 pervertida nivel Dios xD)**

Soarin acostó a Rainbow en la cama que había en ese cuarto y empezó una batalla con sus lenguas y se separaron, no porque quisieran, sino porque necesitaban aire, los dos se miraron a los ojos muy excitados (ahora si del modo malpensado) y Soarin la beso en el cuello apasionadamente y ella gemía levemente y disfrutaba, Soarin empezó a manocear partes donde no debía, acariciándola y ella lo disfrutaba, ella no se quedaría atrás y empezó a masturbar el miembro de Soarin levemente y este lo disfrutaba, pero alguien más disfrutaba eso aparte de ellos XIMENA LA PERVERTIDA TOTAL que ya empezaba a dibujar clop en su libreta de español, buena regañiza que se llevaría después, pero dejando de lado eso continuemos con nuestros tórtolos ellos se comían, literalmente se comían, Soarin bajo a su vientre y comenzó a besarla y ella gemía un poco más y Soarin estaba muy gustoso, pasaría a la parte de abajo, después fue retirando de ahí abajo el traje de enfermera exótica y empezó a lamerle ahí poco a poco y Dashie empezó a gemir como pony en celo más y más fuerte con gran rubor en sus mejillas, Soarin movía su lengua adentro de su clítoris como si fuera profesional, es que en sus sueños lo práctica xD

-Soar...me vengó...- aviso Rainbow excitada y todos sus jugos vaginales terminaron el boca de Soarin que gustosamente lamió hasta no dejar rastro de eso, ahora era turno de Dash para hacer disfrutar a Soarin

-Vamos nena te toca a ti, hazme todo lo que quieras- dijo coqueta mente Soarin y Dash empezó a morder el cuello de Soarin y este estaba excitado y Dash empezó a bajar peligrosamente hasta llegar al miembro erecto de Soarin y empezó a darle unas lamidas como si fuera una paleta y Soarin le encantaba sentir la lengua de su amada -Vamos Dashue, vamos- decía Soarin excitado y Rainbow empezó a metérselo en la boca poco a poco y y lo sacaba y así una y otra vez

-Me vengó Dashie- dicho esto su esperma cayó en boca de Rainbow, salpicando su cara con su esperma y ella lo lamió de su cara seductoramente y ella subió a sus labios con el poco esperma que tenía en sus labios y beso seducturamente a Soarin y se posicionaron para hacer el coito

-Lento o rápido Dashie- sonrió coqueta mente Soarin

-Rápido, tu sabes que adoro las cosas rapidas- dijo Rainbow seductoramente y Soarin empezó a meter lentamente su miembro en la flor de Dash, y de pronto lo metió todo y Dash dio un grito de placer y dolor a la vez, empezaron a besarse apasionadamente y Soarin sin avisar descargó su semilla dentro de Rainbow y ella gimió de placer y empezó a morder los labios de Soarin y luego se separaron y se dieron un beso antes de quedar dormidos completamente y quedaron rendidos

Afuera con las chicas

-Hoy tendré sueños eróticos con esos dos- dijo Ximena con cara pervertida

-¡XIMENA!- grito enojada Elisa y le dio un zape

6 horas después de todo el hentai súper zuculentho

-SIGUIENTE RETO ANTES DE XIMENA VIOLE A ALGUIEN-

**soarin2002**

**retos y preguntas para dash y soarin:**

**Retos:**

**1-rainbow tiene que estar encadenada en una cama con un traje de enfermera exotico y soarin frente ha ella con la libertad de hacer cualquier cosa que quiera por 2 horas o sino pueden tener lemon en el ecenario frente a las chicas, ponys, princesas, etc...**

-Bien despierten a los dos tortolos- dijo Dafne

-Ya estamos aquí ¿que quieren?- dijo una Rainbow con algo de sueño y mojada (no lo malpiensen es que se baño)

-oie ya verifique y eres el mismo del reto anterior jejeje no me di cuenta, dejaste demasiados Bright le gusta 7w7- dijo Ximena revisando su laptop

-Se salvaron de volverlo a hacer- susurro Veronica a los dos pegasos y ellos se pusieron más rojos que un tomate

-SIGUIENTE-

**2-soarin come todos los pays de manzana que puedas comer y despues ponte hacer flecxiones (creo que se escribe asi nose no me inmporta XD) asta no poder mas**

-ESO NO ES UN RETO MALO ES UN REGALO!- grito mega contento Soarin

-Traigan los pays- dijo Ximena

-Este sólo hay 15 pays Ximelowis la perver- dijo Yesi preocupadaXimena, Ximena le quitó el aparato a Soarin de no poder comer pays

-Es temporal, te lo pondré cuando termine el reto- dijo Ximena con el aparato en su mano

-¡APPLEJACK, TU Y TU FAMILIA HAGAN PAYS DE MANZANA RAPIDO!- grito Ximena igual preocupada

-Claro que si vaquera ¡vamos familia!- grito Applejack contenta y empezaron a hacer deliciosos pays de manzana

-Bien a comer se ha dicho- dijo Soarin empezando a comer todos sus pays rápidamente , después de unos 81 pays de manzanas estaba muy satisfecho

-Bien Soarin ahora haz las flexciones- ordenó Jazmín y el no quería

-Vanos Dashie convencelo- susurro Ximena a Rainbow

-Si lo haces tendrás más noches calientes Soar- dijo coqueta mente Rainbow y Soarin rápidamente empezó a dar dos y cayó rendido

-ahhhhhh duele- dijo adolorido

-Jajaajjaajaj que bala eso pasa cuando quieres comer mucho y te pones a hacer ejercicio- se burlaba Elisa de Soarin el la veía enfadado

-Maldita, ojalá que cuando te compres unas galletas otro te salgan si cremita- dijo Soarin "maldiciendo" a Elisa y Ximena le volví a poner el aparato de no poder comer pays

-SIGUIENTE ANTES DE QUE SE PELEN ESTOS DOS-

**3-que rainbow se vista de el vestido de cenicienta y que rarity te maquille y se quede asi por... 1 hora (soy malvado muahahaahahahahahahaha) halgo de venganza por comer los pays de soarin**

-NOOOOOOO!- grito lo más fuerte que pudo Rainbow

-Oh eso sería mega divino- dijo Rarity fascinada

-Esto será bueno- dijo Dafne con palomitas en mano

-Demasiado- dijo Yesi con lentes oscuros

-NOOOO! RARITY ME HARA COSAS FEAS NOOOO!- grito Rainbow muy pero muy dramáticamente

-Vamos Dashie te veraz súper mega hermosa querida, seras la envidia de todos los ponys- dijo Rarity tratando de convencerla

-NO, NO QUIERO ME VERE SUPER RIDÍCULA!- grito dramática Rainbow

-Dash lo quieres por las malas lo haremos por las malas- dijo Rarity muy decidida, Rainbow empezó a escapar pero Rarity la retuvo con su magia llevándola a su camerino y ella se agarraba con todo lo que encontraba en su paso, hasta que logra meterla y afuera se escuchaban los gritos de Rainbow y Rarity

-Esto va a demorar demasiado- dijo Ximena aburrida

-Demasiado- siguió Dafne

Al cabo de 4 horas las chicas jugaban Uno y cuando vieron salir a Rainbow vestida como la cenicienta empezaron a reírse y tomarle fotos y Rainbow estaba demasiado enojada

-No te ves mal querida te ves mega divina- dijo Rarity fascinada por el traje que hizo

-Algún día Rarity, algún día, el karma Rarity el karma- habló amenazadora mente Rainbow y Rarity no le tomó importancia

-SIGUIENTE-

**Preguntas: pongan ha ambos el aparato de electricidad para responder y al maximo de nivel**

**1-¿por que bailaban juntos en la boda real?**

-Vamos respondan que lo saber- dijo Ximena muy pervertida

-Porque queria ...este QUE ME REGALARA UN PAY SI ESO JEJEJE- alzó la voz Soarin emga nervioso y le dio un mega choque eléctrico

-Porque bailaron juntos Dash?- preguntó Yesi la perver loca

-Porque quería hacer carne más a el- contestó Rainbow de una y no recibió ningún toque electrico

-DINOS LA VERDAD SOARIN- grito Dafne enojada

-Es que ella estaba muy hermosa y quería saber más de ella- respondió Soarin y no le dio ningún choque eléctrico

-Yo pense que era por otra cosa- 7w7 dijo Vero Veroz desilusionada

-Ya somos dos- dijo Ximena

**2-¿soarin que harias si rainbow estubiera en pose sexy con un pay de manzana? y que rainbow no te puede golpear cuando respondas**

-Dices algo malo y te castro Soarin- dijo molesta y ruborizada Rainbow

-Dijo que no le podrías pegar Rainbow- dijo Dafne a Rainbow

-Castrar más no golpear- le dijo aclarándole a Dafy

-Oh ya veo- dijo Daf la muy malota xD

-La violaria- respondió Soarin con cara de pervertido total *-* 7u7

-Eso es Soarin- dijo igual d eperver Ximena y Mariana se dio una Facepalm

**3-rainbow di la verdad absoluta...¿alguna vez quisiste acostarte con soarin y cuando?**

-Oh mierda- murmuró molesta Rainbow y se sonrojo al instante

-Vanos responde- dijo la pervertida de Verónica

-Si quiero saber- dijo la otra pervertida ósea Ximena

-Bueno...claro que nunca he querido eso jejjeejej- dijo nerviosa y rápidamente recibió una carga eléctrica

-SI CUANDO ESTABAMOS EN EL HOSPITAL Y EL SE "ROMPIO" EL ALA QUERIA ACOSTARME CON ÉL- respondió gritando y rápidamente y todos se quedaron impactados ante eso

**4-¿soarin por que siempre que apareces cerca de rainbow dash siempre te caes o se te cae algo**

-Di la verdad porque esto de los choque me esta dando hambre- dijo Dafne ya hambrienta

-Es que...soy un vil pendejo de mierda que estropea todo- respondió Soarin nervioso y no recibió ningún choque

-Jajsjsjsaja pendejo- se burló Ximena

por ultimo soarin eres genial te admiro hermano eres increible adios

-Awww muchas gracias gracias a ti tuve mi primera vez con Dashie 7u7 eres mi fan y yo tu fan- dijo Soarin lo más kawaii posible

-Nadie te quiere Soarin lo dijonpor lastima- dijo Ximena tratando de trollearlo

-Pero, pero, ¿no me quele?- pregunto ya con cara de perrito regañado y tierno

-Nah mentira- dijo de una ximena

-SIGUIENTE ANTES DE QUE GOLPEEN A XIMENA-

**PrincesaRainbowDash**

**hi mis amigos quiero decir algo a Rainbow (completo) Eres la pegaso mas hermosa que e visto osea soy chica no me creas lesbiana, como sea eres asombrosa mejor que Spitfire! osea para spitfire; VETE A LA MIERDA NAPA DE CUARTA!, bueno me encantan tus colores te quedan divi!**

-HIWIS FLORWIS!- grito Ximena feliz

-Muchas gracias, eres 20% más genial que todos los que están aquí, tu eres la mejor y gracias todos envidian mis colores- decía presumiendo Rainbow

-OYE! YO SOY MEJOR SOY UNA WONDERBOLT!- exclamo mega molesta y celosa de Rainbow

-Claro que no eres una mierda colada- dijo Ximena con cara de ":v"Rainbow

-No me caen bien tus amiguitas Soarin- dijo molesta Spitfire

-Me vale una mierda bien grande tu opinion- dijo Soarin valiéndole que insultaran a su hermana

-Mañana Soarin mañana- dijo amenazante Spitfire

-Mañana estaré aqui- dijo Soarin sacándole la lengua

**y SOARIN TE VOY A CASTRAR SI LLEGAS A PENSAR OTRAS VES COSAS ASI DE PERVERTIDAS BUENO VAMOS A LOS RETOS.**

-Ya vali- dijo Soarin asustado escondiéndose atrás de Verónica

-No ya te van a castrae Soarin- dijo Dash poniendo su casco en su lomo

-Plis que sea rápido y no doloroso- pidió Soarin

-Entre más doloroso mejor- :3 dijo Ximena con sonrisa malvada

-¿que les hice para que me odiaran?- preguntó quejándose Soarin

-Nacer- contestó Ximena

-Respirar- Dijo Yeso

-Comer- dijo Dafne comiéndose las galletas de Ximena

-Volar- contestó Verónica en su celular

-Ser Wonderbolt- dijo molesta Spitfire

-Follarme- dijo Rainbow enojada pero ruborizada

-Ya paren sólo falta que me digan que ver, lo último me encanto Dashie- dijo Ssoarin primero molesto y despues pervertido como siempre 7u7

-Callate idiota!- grito molesta pero toda roja Rainbow

-Ya dejen de peliar que los castro- dijo Elisa

**1) Para Rainbow quiero que hagas un rainplocion sonica :3 me encantan chee!**

-Claro que la haré, esta dedicada a ti- dijo orgullosa Rainbow

-Ami nunca me dedicaste una- dijo Soarin el lloron TnT

-Claro que...- se callo ante lo que iba decir -Claro que no- respondió algo nerviosa

-Ya hasta que quiero grabarlo- dijo Ximena intentando abrir su camara y se le cayó y rompio, y como vil llorona empezo a llorar

-1, 2...3- dijo esto voló lo más rápido hacia el cielo logrando romper la barrera y haciendo la rainplosion sonica y todos se quedaron boquiabierta y Rainbow escribía con el arcoiris "FLOR" y cuando bajo a estudio Ximena le tomó foto a la creación

-Esto lo amara Florwis- decía admirandolo

-Eso fue...- se quedó dormido Soarin ya que Verónica lo roceo con un frasco de quien sabe que

-¿Que esto Ximena?- preguntó Verónica que por error rocío a Mariana y Rainbow Dash cayendo dormidas

-Oh VERONICA!- grito molesta Yesi

-Oh no esto es muy malo- dijo Ximena preocupada

-Oh es el gas para hacer olvidar a las personas las cosas- dijo Pinkie Pie con su tipica sonrisa

-No ya valió esto- dijo Dafne viéndolo a los tres

-Bien al menos no se acordara de que son novios de QUE HICIERON ESO- decía la llorona de Ximena TnT

-Bueno así será mejor- dijo maliciosa Dafne

-Demasiado- de igual forma Yeso

-SIGUIENTE-

**2) Quiero que Soarin diga: Soy un idiota consentido que no se merece una chica como la hermosa rainbow okno.**

-Tengo que hacerlo?- preguntó Soarin confundido y parándose

-Si- dijo enojada Ximena

-No diré eso- dijo Soarin cruzado de cascos

-Ah no- dijo Dafne y sacó su arma secreta -¿Quieres esta foto de Rainbow con traje de gatita sexy?- le susurro en el oído

-SII- grito arrebatándosela

-Ya dilo- dijo Yesi

-Soy un idiota consentido que no se merece a una chica como la mega hermosa kawaii Rainbow- dijo muy sonrojado

-Pero sólo tenías que decir hermosa- dijo confundida Yesi

-Etto...jejejejeje- decía sudando de nervios

-Soarin- dijo pervertida Elisa 7u7

-No dije nada- dijo Soarin serio

-Luego se acordara- susurro Ximena a Dafne

-SIGUIENTE-

**3) quiero (este reto va hacer inmune a los otros) ¡RETO A SPIFIRE DARLE A RAINBOW LA OPORTUNIDAD DE UNIRSE A LOS WONDERBOLTS DE NUEVO! y que ninguno de otros retos pueda cambiar esto!, (TODO POR VOS DASHIEE IDOLA!)**

-TE MEGA SUPER ADORO- grito Rainbow mega feliz

-Ash después de como me dijiste te jodes piba- dijo Spitfire molestamy todos la miraron amenazadora mente y Verónica sacó una navaja -Digo Claro jejejeje- dijo nerviosa entregándole una carta que decía que era aceptada en los wonderbolts

-OMG SOY UNA WONDERBOLT!- grito mega emocionada Rainbow y empezó a volar por todas partes del estudio

-Claro y podremos estar juntos digo convivir, si eso jejejeje- dijo Soarin algo nervioso abrazando a Rainbow y los dos estaban sonrojados

-SIGUIENTE-

**Bueno restos enserio.**

**4) ¿SE ACUERDAN DE SONIC X? Bueno quiero que Bright diamon lo traiga y quiero que bese a rainboe apasionada mente y que Soarin se ponga celoso, luego lo vuelven a dejar en su mundo solo por 2 minutos el reto**

-No otra vez- dijo la pobre de Ximena sufriendo

-Más SonicxDash para mi- dijo Verónica feliz

-Eso me recuerda al juego Sonic Dash que tengo en mi tablet- decía Ximena recordando

-¿Apoco ya se besaron Sonic y Dash?- preguntó confundida Mariana y Ximena le dio palmaditas en su cabeza

-Ay Mari Mariwis algún día sabras- dicho esto Mariana se enojo y le dio un zape

-Jajajajajaaj- se empezó a reír Daf y Yesi

-Ya que bese a Sonic X- dijo Verónica acercando a Dash y a Sonic hasta que se besaron, el beso duró 2 minutos y Elisa y Xime querían matar a Sonic al igual que Soarin

-YA!- grito mega enojado Soarin y Sonic soltó a Rainbow

-Besas bien- dijo Sonic y se fue con las chicas y Dash estaba en shock

-Como odio a ese tipo- dijo Elisa, Soarin y Ximena al unisono molestos y mega enojadas

-SIGUIENTE ANTES QUE TRES CIERTAS PERSONAS MATEN A CIERTO CHICO-

**5) Reto Yesi a decirle cosas feas a Rainbow y que rainbow persona a yesi para castrarla por lo que le dijo.**

-NO, no, no gracias amo mi vida- dijo yesi mega asustada

-plaaaan B!- grito Ximena

-espera que plan b? Y por que no me dijeron nada?- dijo enfadada yesi

-Es un plan en el que...-estuvo a punto de terminar ximena pero en vez de eso grito dafneeeeee

-si?- pregunto dafne

-plan b- dijo ximena

-okay- dijo daf, Dafne corrió hacia yesi y le hecho un polvo que la mareo mucho

-uououo que me esta pasando- dijo yesi como si estuviera drogada

-Rainbow Dash- dijo yesi hipnotizada por el polvo

-Si yeso?- dijo dash sin importancia

-Como me has llamado hdp malparida de mierda?- dijo yesi hipnotizada por el polvo

-me acabas de llamar hdp? Yeso- dijo dash molesta

-Ya faliste ferga, legado de mierda malprida estúpida jamas superaras a spitfire ojala te violen y quedes embarazada y que soarin te deje!- dijo yesi hipnotizada por el polvo

-ya valiste- dijo dash correteando a yesi por todo el foro -te castraré maldita hdp- dijo dash

-Inténtalo estupida-dijo yesi huyendo de dash

-te has ganado una muerte segura hdp!-dijo dash mega furiosa y empezó a corretaerla

*10 minutos mas tarde*

Zzzz-dormian todos

-Alto- paro de correr yesi

-Que hago corriendo y dash persiguendome enfurecida?- preguntó confundida Yesi y eso ya q se le habia pasado el efecto del polvo

-me insultaste hdp!-dijo dash furiosa

-yo?-dijo yesi Confundida señalandose

-No la pared- dijo sarcasticamente -Si tu!-dijo dash avalanzandoce sobre yesi dejándola inconciente

**6) Quiero que Bright Traiga a mi oc Shooting para que le de una paliza por sus tontos retos..**.

-Oh te tenemos una mejor sorpresa Xime- dijeron Dafne y Veronica contentas

-Oh no- murmuró Ximena asustada

-HOLA XIMENA- saludo una chica rubia que Ximena conocía perfectamente

-Holis Florwis- dijo feliz y la abrazo

-Te voy a cagar a palo por esa mierda de retos- susurro en el oído de Ximena y ella puso cara de asustada

-SIGUIENTE-

**7) Shooting te va a cagar a palo Bright**

**Bye amor y paz al mundo che**

-VEN AQUI XIMENA!- gritaba Flor persiguiendo a Ximena con un palo por todo el estudio

-NOOO! AYUDAAAA!- gritaba asustada Ximena, Dafne iba a ir a ayudarla junto con Yesi

-LA AYUDAN Y LAS CASTRO!- grito y ya no avanzaron y se quedaron quietas

-AHHH! NO AUCH!- gritaba Ximena mientras era golpeada a palo

-Esto es por el appledash- la golpeó todavía más fuerte -Esto por esos estúpidos retos- le volvió a pegar

-AHHHH AUXILIO!- gritaba mientras era golpeada

Después de 9 Ximena se había curado después de tanto palazo xD

-Uhh que es eso?- Ximena curiosa se acercó a la luz xD

-Ximena no te acerques ahí, cree me- dijo Flor mientras le hacía seña para que volviera.

-Mehhh nada me pasara- xime intento tocar la luz pero le dio un empujo de electricidad cual todos se meaban de risa.

-RUTA LAMPARA- la pateo la piso xD.

-¿Ximena?- dijo flor pero Ximena seguía golpeando la lámpara

-¡Ximena!- Insistió flor

-¡que!- exclamó molesta Ximena

-Estamos en publico- se tapo la cara.

-Oppsi- dijo xime avergonzada

-Ustedes par de hijas de fruta, vengan- dijo Dafne arrastrando a las dos hacía las mane.

-Bien bien, ¿puedo?- pregunto flor mientras tomaba otro de los retos y preguntas.

-Claro que si tontita- dijo Ximena con su loca sonrisa, mehh pinkie le gana.

-esto dice….

**Blue Rose **

***La que te puso una araña de plastico en la cara mientras dormias dashie***

**Holi dashie que gusto , con que retos y preguntas no? (͠ ͜ʖ͠)**

**Reto a Soarin a que me de un beso rikoh en la cara de Dashie *Soy una pegaso azul con ojos violeta y pelo rosa al estilo Swettie Belle***

**Reto a dashie a que se le declare falsamente a Chesse.**

**Pregunta a Dashie : Es verdad que fuiste novia de Thumba lana lane *Thunderlane* en el Campamento de verano?**

**Saludos Rikozh Dashie (͠ ͜ʖ͠)**

-Deos no puede haber peor ortografía que esta- dijo Twilight mientras veía el papel

-Meh que te haces nerd cuatro ojos- dijo flor mientras se burlaba de Twilight.

-Meh tu ya no me agradas- dijo Twi viendo si le importara

-meh como si me importara tener una rara en mi vida, como sea vamos con el primer reto que seria: Soarin debes darle un beso a un pegaso azul de ojos violeta y pelo rosa, STYLE SWEETIE BELLE 7u7

-meh todos me odian- Soarin se acerco a la pegaso para darle un beso, dash estaba celosita, y este le dio el beso y esta estallo de furia pero en su interior, porque en su rostro mostraba una cara dormida xD.

-¡Yoooo leo el segundo reto!- dijo Pinkie pie, quien planeaba el funeral de RAINBOW DASH.

-ESTAS EN MI LISTA NEGRA JOVENCITA- Dijo Pinkie sacando una pala

-¿Qué déjame leer eso!- ella tomo la carta y quedo mega impactada, pero bueno lo hara apropósito para ustedes saben SS :'3

-:'D Soarin ándate a la mierda- dijo flor mientras le quemaba sus pays y el lloraba xD.

-Noooooo mis pays- decía Soarin llorando como bebé

-Bien, chesse- dijo Rainbow a su lado

-Olis DASHIE!- grito emocionado, nose porque :3

-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante para mí- dijo Rainbow actuando

-Claro dashie, todo dime todo- dijo el confiado

Ella tomo sus cascos y el se sonrojo pero igual no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando

-Chesse sandwitch tu eres especial desde que hiciste esa fiesta, creo que eres el mejor fiestero del mundo y aunque seas terrestre, eres el pony mas guapo que conoci en toda mi vida- dijo Rainbow asqueada

-jejeje me sonrojas mala!- dijo chesse mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-¡¨PAGARAS POR ESTO RAINBOW DASH!- Dijo Pinkie pie planeando su venganza.

-Yo te amo chesse- dijo Rainbow con su cara seductora.

-eh…..- quedo chesse en shock

-¡WTFFFFFFF!- dijo Soarin mientras empezaba decir malas palabras xD.

-HIJO DE MIL… PENDEJ… DE… MIER…. PORQUE NO TE MOR…S Y DEJAS DE V…. P..TO DE VERG...- Repetía muchas veces Soarin sin saber que había mucha gente espiándolos.

-ammm, hay niños aquí-dijo fluttershy con su voz delicada y el se tapo la boca.

-¿Entonces?- Dijo rainbow actuando.

Chesse no dijo nada solo la beso. (**CHESSEDASH AMIGOS**)

-¡VALISTE VERGA ME IMPORTA SI HAY PENDEJOS MIRANDO!- Soarin se abalanzó sobre chesse y comenzó a ahorcarlo.

-PENDEJO ESTO ERA UN RETO NO TENIAS QUE BESARME HIJO DE MIL PUTA- Rainbow le dio una pata entre medio de las piernas (ya saben golpe bajo)

-mejor vayamos con el otro reto- dijo veronica mientras leía.

-ah esto era divertido- se enojo flor .

-¿no te gustaba el soarindash?- pregunto Ximena

-claro que si, soarin es guapísimo, pero también un ignorante de mierda- sonrio flor.

-like- dijo yesi desinteresada como siempre.

-Bueno el otro reto era…-

-¡UGHHH! NO SABIA QUE RAINBOW FUE NOVIA DE THUNDERLANE!- Grito Flor de chismosa

-7u7- dijo Ximena con su cara de malpensada

-¡ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- dijo Rainbow sonrojada.

-Que tu q?- dijo Soarin.

-jejeje- dijo thunderlane mientras corria por su vida.

-ESO FUE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO ES PASADO PISADO ESTO ES PRESENTE AMI ME GUSTA S8HDUJDAIOJ…..- Se tapo la boca porque iba a decir (soarin :'3)

-SIGUIENTE ANTES DE QUE MATEN A ALGUIEN-

**Leo-Sempai **

**se que ya hice mis preguntas pero debo decirle algo a Rainbow:**

**ejem... ¡no creas que te puedes escapar de mi! yo se todo sobre tu pasado como caza recompensas y espadachina profesional muajajajajajaj. me mantendré en contacto y deberás haces lo que yo diga si no quieres que de más detalles al publico... en caso de que digas "maldicion, no haré nada por ti, perra!" me veré obligada a contar TODO lo que sé y quieres ocultar, y en caso de que digas "maldicion, pero debo hacerlo, es por el bien de mi familia y mi propio bien!" deberás dejar que Soarin te vea con kimono (traje japonés de algodón) y sea libre de hacer lo que quiera por... hasta que llegue a "su punto" if you know what i mean (si sabes a lo que me refiero)**

-Ohhhh que fuerte- dijo en burla Ximena

-Le haces algo y te castro- susurro molesta Flor al oído de Soarin

-Neh ella dijo que la puedo ver- dijo Soarin de pervertido

_-*Oh como mierda supo, se supone que nadie sabía, ¡Maldicion, tendré que hacer lo que diga por el bien de mi y de mi familia!, oh mierda lo dije o lo pensé ah no, no quiero que me vea en kimono Soarin me va a violar y no es que no quiera oh diablos mejor me cayó*-_ pensaba preocupada Rainbow y Ximena escuchaba todo porque tenían aparato para leer mentes xD

-Ya sabemos querida, no tienes que ocultarlo- dijo Rarity y Rainbow se puso nerviosa

-Ahora por pensarlo Soarin te verá en kimono- dijo la mala de Dafne

-Soarin te castro- dijo amenazadora mente Flor a Soarin y el le sacó la lengua y Flor lo golpeó con un palo y le salió un chichón al pobre xD

-Más lemon para Xime, más pervercion- dijo Ximena como siempre de pervertida

-Ay Ximena- dijeron todas sus amigas, Rainbow fue a ponerse su kimono ya que siempre lo traía guardado en algún lugar

-Podré usar eso en su contra- murmuró enojada Pinkie con el pelo opaco y lacio

-Soarin esta listo para domar a Dashie- hablaba Soarin en tercera persona y muy perver

Dash entró a una habitación ya con el kimono puesto y Soarin entró y la vio irresistible con ese kimono

-Dashie...- fue lo único que logró decir Soarin y se abalanzó contra Rainbow y empezó a besar apasionadamente, obvio Dash lo disfrutaba y ella empezó a morder los labios de Soarin a el le gustaba y demasiado, luego el empezó a morder delicadamente su oreja y ella gemía levemente, ella no se quedó atrás y empezó a morder atrevidamente sus alas y Soarin gozaba de ello, pero Flor hace que caiga agua a los dos ya que por "error" apretó el botón para detener incendios y de paso le hizo lo mismo a Ximena, Soarin y Dash salieron de ahí todos rojos y las chicas, en especial dos salieron mojadas

-Yo que lo disfrutaba- dijo Ximena toda mojada

-Para la otra Ximena te mató por tu culpa me tocó ami- dijo Dafne molesta

-Y yo que era mi oportunidad- dijo Soarin queriendo volver a hacerlo

-Callate BAKA!- dijo molesta pero a la vez sonrojada Rainbow

**fluttershy, eres ultra tierna y gracias por los saluditos!**

-Oh muchas gracias- dijo tímida Fluttershy

-FLUTTERSHY SIEMPRE ES ULTRA TIERNA Y MUY PERO MUY KAWAII!- grito Pinkie emocionada

-Gracias pinkie pie- dijo Fluttershy

-Querida tu eres encantadora mente adorable- dijo Rarity como siempre con su acento elegante

-Ash callense que ya me asquearon- dijo Ximena

**pinkie gracias por tu mega abrazo y pastel (el cual estaba delicioso)**

-DENADA YO SIEMPRE HAGO LOS MEJORES PASTELES DE TODA EQUESTRIA!- saltaba de un lado para el otro

-Pinkie comportate- regañó Rarity a Pinkie por todo el desastre que causaba

-Upsi- se detuvo

**soarin, eres libre de pedir favores que haga para que dash sea tuya, if you know what i mean. **

**... me mantendré en contacto**

-¡QUIERO QUE AMARREN A TODAS ESTAS PENDEJAS!- señaló a todas la chicas y ellas se enojaron y empezaron a sacar sus armas -A UN BARRANCO POR 7 HORAS PORQUE LO QUE PLANEO HACER DURARA MUCHO 7u7 PLIS HAZME ESE FAVOR!- grito Soarin suplicando y muy emocionado y perver

-Luego Soarin, este palo te lo meteré por el orto pinche pendejo de mil puta- dijo Flor amenazante y con mirada de asesina

-Neh- dijo Soarin sin importarle

-SIGUIENTE-

**Gunsmith-6798 **

**1.- reto a rainbow dash a matar a soarin**

-con muuuuuuchooo gusto- dijo dash con cara malisiosa

-oh mierda por que me odian tantoooo- se quejo Soarin

-ven aqui señor don pays de manzana- dijo Rainbow tratando de arrastrarlo

-nooooo espera si voy que me das?- preguntó con algo de curiosidad Soarin

-quieres hablar de esto en el otro cuarto cariño?-dijo dash seductoramemte

-ohhh siii nena 7u7-dijo soarin pervertidamente

*en el cuarto*

-Oh si soar se que lo deseas -dijo Dash con un pay en su pansa y medio atrevida

-oooohhhhh si 7u7-dicho esto soarin se avalanzo sobre su pansa para comer pay empezar a comerlo su cara empezó a tornarse morada

-3,2,1 ya- al terminar de contar soarin callo al piso muerto

-murio de una buena manera-dijo dash

-Se lo merecía por andar de pinche pervertido de mierda- dijo Flor orgullosa

-Twilightttttt! -gritaron todos

-si?- pregunto twilight curiosa

-revive al idiota plox -dijo dafne

-okay- dicho esto hace brillar su cuerno y lo revive con un hechizo

-genial volvió -dijo dash sin importancia

-dashie 7u7-dijo soarin de perver

-ni lo pienses idiota primero muerta- dijo dash cruzándose de cascos

-si supieras que sueño- penso soarin

-SIGUIENTE-

**2.- reto a soarin a convertirse en ssj3 (super sayajin 3) para defender a rainbow de tirek.**

-Nah que miedo- dijo asustado Soarin

-¿Con que miedo eh?- dijo Flor con cara maliciosa

-Dinos porque- dijo Dafne

-Ella puede hacerlo sola, que miedo, imaginenme a mi una indefensa hormiga y el como un mega mounstro me hace mierda a la primera, en cambio ella es un elemento de la armonia- explicaba con miedo Soarin

-Jajajajsjaja hormiga pervertida de mierda jajajajaja- se burlaba Flor

-Pero seraz SSJ3 y estarás a su nivel- explicó Verónica

-Ni borracho lo haria- dijo asustado Soarin

-No lo hará el cobarde- dijo sin importancia Rainbow

-Haber que sigue- dijo Aranza y empezó a leer

**3.- reto a ambos a matar a su mas feroz enemigo.**

-MORIRAS LIGHTNING DUST!- grito Rainbow

-MORIRAS RAINBOW BLITZ DE MIEDA TE ODIO!- grito Soarin

-Recuerden pequeños ponys que matar esta prohibido- dijo Celestial jodiendo

-Jodete Trollestia MATENLOS!- grito Flor enojada

-¿Que quieres Rainbow Crash?- preguntó confianza y ofendiendo a Rainbow esta Lightning Dust

-Matarte- contesta de una y se abalanzó contra ella y empezó a golpearla

-Donde esta blitz de mierda!?- grito enfurecido Soarin

-Aqui- dijo Ximena con Blitz aun ladoSoarin

-Tu y tu puta creadora vayanse a la verga los odio, gracias a ti casi no me shippean con mi Dashie- dijo Soarin amenazante

-Tranquilo, es que soy más guapo- dijo presumiendo Blitz y Soarin empezó a golpearlo como si fueron Smile HD sólo que sería aquí Pay HD xD

Después de la muerte de esos dos Twilight los revivió con un hechizo y a Bblitz lo mandaron a la mierda a su mundo y a Lightning Dust la mandaron de regreso a Equestria

-Me encanto eso- dijo Rainbow contenta y aliviada

-Fue tan genial matarlo- dijo Soarin demasiado feliz

-Nosotras igual lo disfrutamos- dijeron al unísono las chicas

-GORE- grito Ximena y se le quedaron viendo raro

-Cual es el siguiente?- preguntó Dafne mirando raro a Ximena

**4.- reto a todos a leer mi fanfic de la busqueda y me den su opinion. Sin saltarse un cap. Si lo hacen rainbow no entrara a los wondervolts de por vida y que soarin no coma pays de por vida y que las autoras y acompañantes caigan a un precipicio**.

-Ya lo leímos y no comentamos porque no dio demasiada paja- dijo Ximena la pajera xD

-Ya estoy en los wonderbolts TOMALA EN TU CARA- dijo Rainbow presumiendo

\- Yo ya de por si no puedo comer pays- dijo triste Soarin

-Precipicio?- preguntaron todas

-No esta en nuestro diccionario esa palabra- dijeron todas al unísono

-Fue mega divertido el fanfic- dijo contenta Pinkie con su típica sonrisita

-SIGUIENTE-

**Skylar-159 **

***Skylar hace una entrada así muy sensual* HOLA! \\(-3-)/ llego a la que todos aman! (7u7)...**

**...Okno (:'v)**

-SHIIIIIIIII LLEGO SKYLAR- gritaban muy felices las ponys, incluida Ximena

-Soy tu fan- dijo Ximena feliz

**La verdad yo disfrute mucho el AppleDash, estuvo así bien sadsadsa *U*feliz**

-Yo igual estuvo rikazo- dijo Mariana la pervertida con el ApplexDash

-Te odio- dijo Flor a Mariana

-Ella no escribe fics Appledash sólo Soarindash y RumblexLoo- le dijo Ximena a Flor

-Ahhh entonces no te odio Mari- dijo Flor

**Pregunta para Soarin (my waifu for de laif :'v)**

**Dado que tu y Dash son novios oficialmente, ¿Cuál sería tu regalo perfecto para el día de San Valentín? Lo sé... muy cursi, pero que puedes esperar de una chica que se la pasa escuchando Old City todos los malditos días (:'v)...**

-¿Somos novios?- preguntaron los dos confundidos

-Si- respondió Verónica

-FIESTAAAAAAAAA- grito Soarin

-Pero ya no- dijo Dafne

-Que bien- dijo como si no le importara Dash pero por dentro si quería ser novia de el

-Pero aún así responde- dijo Flor viéndolo

-Le regalaría una noche de pasión 7u7 e hijos- dijo Soarin imaginándolo y Dash lo golpio

-Haber el siguiente es...- decía Flor con la hoja de los retos

**Como sea... ya que van a traer a Sonic Carreritas -¡Sonic yo te amo! (*/u/*)- Reto a Dash a que se deje montar por Sonic y se vallan volando por el cielo azul... ok, algo esta muy mal conmigo (;u;), reto a que se deje montar por Sonic mientras que ambos estén bajo los efectos de la "Poción de Amor, con su nueva presentación ahora en aerosol ;D" Ponganse zukhulenthos mushashouus**

-Muchas gracias tu también lo eres- dijo Sonic dedicándole una mirada seductora

-ESPERA POCION DEL AMOR!- grito alterada Dash

-NO JAMAS NUNCA- gritaba Soarin alterado

-Nah valió Berga mi vida- dijo Verónica roceando a Sonic y a Rainbow con la poción del amor en su nueva presentación en aerosol

-Veronica preparate para morir- dijo amenazadora mente Soarin

-Sonic...- dijo seductora mente Dash a Sonic y las chicas agarran a Soarin que se noria de los celos

-Tienen que volar por el cielo, Sonic montando a Dash, y no lo digo del modo perver o si 7u7- explicó Ximena poniendo su cara de pervertida

-Vamos amor?- preguntó Sonic a Rainbow sólo unos centímetros de su cara, mientras que Mariana grababa todo

-Si claro contigo a donde sea- Dash le dio un beso apasionado y Ssoarin estaba de morirse de los celos, Sonic se subió en Dash empezaron a volar

Mientras volaban

-Me encanta estar junto a ti- decía Rainbow cariñosamente a Sonic

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- le dio un tierno beso y desde abajo soarin estaba por asesinar a cierta persona

-Eres mi vida- dijo Dash lamiéndole el cuello

-Tu mi mundo- le mordió la oreja

En el foro

-YA BASTA!- gritaron Ximena, Elisa, Soarin y Flor molestos, después de 2 horas de tratar de separarlos pudieron descansar

-Odio mi vida- dijo Elisa cansada y una bolsa de hielo en el brazo

-Yo mas- dijo Ximena con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza

-Volvemos después de cortes comerciales- dijo Dafne y se empezaron a dar los cortes comerciales

Cortes comerciales

-Leshe shabo, leshe shabo, leshe shavo , leshe shabo, leshe shabo-

*Comercial de Dafne y Yesi vestidas de helado promocionando "Ice Cream Perver: con musha viscosidad"*

Fin de comerciales

-Seguimos- dijo Flor feliz

**Oh sí, no hace falta pedir que me manden el vídeo de ellos dos jejeje (porfavor enfoquen la cara de soarin :'D)**

**Bueno eso es todo -3-**

**Skylar-159**

-Oh claro que te lo mandaremos- dijo Mariana mandando el vídeo por correo electrónico (También hackeamos xD okno)

-No me gusto 7n7- dijo Ximena quejándose

-Ami shi *-*- dijo Verónica feliz

-Muereeee- dijo Flor

-Siguiente-

**supertotitoti **

**WOW enserio hicieron ese reto de la poción de amor creí que se iban a retractar y a no ponerlo y parece que no me entendieron muy bien que digamos lo que quería era poner a los 4 ponéis en la misma jaula pero bueno así es la vida **

-Ósea que nos podíamos negarnos- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo y saliéndole una hitita al estilo anime en la cien

-Odio mi vida- dijo Ximena en shock

-Yo mas- dijo Yesi casi muriendose

**Retos**

**Soarin: come un pay (todavía con el aparato ese)**

-SIIIIII- dijo Soarin feliz pero al acercase recibió un toque mega fuerte

-Jajajaajajajajaj- se moría de la risa Ximena

-Pay!- decía dramáticamente Soarin

-Cometelo- dijo Flor casi obligándolo

-Ya que- dijo Soarin y cada vez que intentaba morderlo le daba un toque eléctrico muy fuerte, después de 6 choque eléctricos cayó tostadito al piso

-No resistió mucho- se despeciono Dafne

-Donde esta mi Dash?- preguntó demasiado a dolorido Soarin

-Enjaulada- contestó Dafne

-Auch duele- dijo Soarin tostadito y Dafne fue a ver y le puso sal en el lomo

-A comer!- exclamó feliz Dafne pero no pudo comerlo porque Ximena se la llevo

-Veamos que sigue- dijo Yesi con la hoja de los retos

**Xime: ponte en una jaula llena de fotos Appledash y de cucarachas voladoras**

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO TODO MENOS ESO LAS CUCARACHAS VOLADORAS NOOOOO!- gritaba como loca Ximena y asustada

-Vamos Xime hay imágenes SoarinxDash en lugar de ApplexDash- intento convencer Flor a Ximena lo cual logró porque Ximena era una pendeja total

-SOARINDASHH¡- grito feliz y se metió pero empezó a sentir algo en su pie cuando vio era una cucaracha -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito lo más fuerte que podía y empezó a correr por la jaula y las cucarachas empezaron a volar -ALEJATE! MUERETE! NO ME COMAN!- gritaba mega fuerte y lloraba

-Pobre Xime- dijeron todos los presentes

1 hora después

-Ya saquen a Ximena- dijo Dafne y Verónica la sacó y Ximena salió corriendo rápido quitándose todas las cucarachas y se fue al baño

-Eso será un trauma- dijo Flor

-Un feo trauma- dijo Yesi, luego Dafne sacó a Rainbow aturdida

-Veamos que sigue- dijo con la hoja Elisa

**Dash: rogarle a Spitfire que te acepte aunque sea de calienta bancas **

-Nehhh ya soy Wonderbolt TOMALA!- sonrio triunfante Dash

-Es para estar mas cerca de mi yo lo se- dijo el chismoso de Soarin llegando y poniendo cara kawaii pero Rainbow lo golpeo

-Claro que no- dijo molesta aun con su casco en la cara

-Esta bien pero no me dejes sin dientes- Soarin miro sus dientes en un espejo -están en buen estado- suspiro aliviado y las chicas lo vieron raramente

-haber que sigue- flor empezó a leer

**Chicas: pónganle a los 4 ponéis que hicieron sufrir con el gas el video de lo ocurrido y denles armas y ustedes estarán vendadas y amarradas**

-Oh mierda- dijieron al mismo tiempo Mariana, Verónica, Elisa, Ximena y Dafne

-Que vídeo?- pregunto confundida Rainbow

-Cuales ponys?- pregunto aun mas confundido Soarin

-YO QUERIA CONOCER A COCO POMMEL! TnT- lloraba Ximena

-YO QUERIA CONOCER A 2-D!- Dafne estaba en posición fetal

-SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR!- grito Mariana atrás de Flor

-YO QUERIA BESAR A PRINCE ROYCE!- todas voltearon a ver a Verónica confundidas -Digo quería conocerlo jejeje- río nerviosa Verónica

-YO QUERIQ TERMINAR MI COMIC!- grito Elisa

-De que hablan terroncitos de azúcar?- pregunto confundida Applejack

-BUA!- empezaron a llorar las 5 locas

-Ya se jodieron, ayudame a narrarlas Yesi- Flor tenia varios lazos y cuerdas

-Sipi- Yesi empezó amarrar a las 5 chicas -Listo- dijo Yesi terminando de amarrar a Verónica

-No, todavía falta una- dijo Flor mirándola con una sonrisa malvada

-Pero si ya están...espera NO! FLOR NO!- Flor empezó a amarrar a Yesi fuertemente y la pobre suplicaba por su vida xD

-Lo lamento Yesi pero quiero verte sufrir al igual que a las demas- Flor se retiro

-BUAAAAAA! YO QUERIA COMER NUTELLA!- lloraba Yesi mirando una mes a con un frasco de nutella

-Applejack!, Braeburn!, Rainbow! y Soarin!- los llamo y ellos llegaron donde estaba ella

-para que nos llamaste?- pregunto Brae

-Vean este video- Flor les dio una cámara y empezaron a verlo, al terminar de verlo sus miradas toparon con las 6 chicas, Applejack estaba mega enojada al igual que Soarin y Rainbow, menos Brae el estaba feliz, el era un pinshe bisexual de mierda xD

-XIMENA! DAFNE!- grito furioso Soarin y agarro un palo y una tabla

-NO LA TABLA! NO!- Ximena desesperadamente trataba de liberarse de las cuerdas

-NO EL PALO! NO!- Dafne hacia lo mismo que Ximena y Soarin empezó a golpearlas y ellas lloraban

**en un momento subo la segunda parte porque ya no me deja seguir escribiendo los retos comenten cual fue su parte favorita**


	5. Sufrimiento y preguntas (parte 2)

**segunda parte :D maldita pagina 7n7 no me dejas copiar mas **

-USTEDES DOS!- Rainbow grito como si fuera el mismísimo diablo señalandoseñalando a Yesi y a Mariana -PAGARAN POR LO QUE ME HICIERON!- ella agarro un hacha y un bate

-NO!- gritaron las dos desgarradora mente y Rainbow empezó a golpearlas sin piedad

-NO MAS TERRONCITO DE AZÚCAR! PAGARAN VERONICA! Y ELISA!- grito furiosa Applejack y agarro una pala

-NO! AYUDA! MAMÁ!- gritaron las dos llorando y las golpearon sin piedad

-Esto es divertido- decía Flor grabando todo -Esto ira directo a Youtube- tenia una sonrisa en su rostro

8 horas después, habían ido al hospital hace unas 4 horas y no hqbian regresado

-Estoy aburrida, mejor sigo yo con esto- dijo Flor viendo la hora

**Preguntas**

**Dash: que se siente hacer la rainplosionsonica y un tornado **

-SE SIENTE MEGA GENIAL! TE SIENTES LIBRE Y TODA LA ADRENALINA EN TI!- grito emocionada y Soarin la veía embobado

-ALGUN DIA ME LLEVARIAS CONTIGO PARA HACER UNA!?- preguntó Flor emocionada

-Cuenta con eso- le guiño un ojo -El tornado es algo difícil y eso no se siente bien y mas si tus amigas están de por medio- dijo seria Dash :/

-Haber que sigue- dijo Flor revisando los retos

**Soarin: recuerdas la pregunta que decía si veías a alguien pervertidamente aparte de Dash bueno ahora contesta quien es**

-Ah puta madre- dijo asustado Soarin

-CALLA Y DI!- grito Flor enojada

-Si lo digo no me matan?- preguntó inseguro

-No prometo nada- dijo Rainbow molesta

-Ni yo- dijo Flor

-Bien vi así a...Lightning Dust- se escondió detrás de un camarógrafo y Dash fue por el, cuando lo atrapo empezo a golpearlo sin iedad alguna

-Bien creo que mejor traigo a sus versiones humanas- dijo Flor mirando la escena y llamo por teléfono -Si necesitamos que manden a sus versiones humanas...yo que se...ah muera se...que lo parta un rayo...HIJO DE PUTA A RAINBOW Y SOARIN NO ES MAS PENDEJO PORQUE NO PUEDE- colgó enojada, de repente se habré una puerta y sale humo

-Cof cof cof que cof cof hago cof cof aquí?- preguntó un chico parecido a Soarin saliendo del humo

-Cof Cof idiota cof cof- dijo una chica igual a Rainbow

-Hola Rainbow y Soarin- saludo Flor

-Mm hola?- dijo confundida Rainbow

-Ustedes responderán y harán retos y se callan- dijo firmemente Flor

-QUE!?- gritaron los dos alterados

**Yesi: cuando en la serie has visto aunque sea 1 escena Fluttermac (Lo de Filly Vanily no cuenta ya que apoyaba mas a rarity que a mac)**

-Etto...en...mi imaginación?- Dijo yesi en forma de pregunta

-¿cuando llegaste?- pregunto extrañada Flor

-Apenas- contesto

-O_o no te vi entrar- seguía confundida Flor

-HOLIS!- grito Dafne

-Oye Daf has visto una escena FlutterxMac en la serie alguna vez?- pregunto Yesi

-No, pero el FlutterxCord es mejor- dijo Dafne triunfadora

-FLUTTERXMAC!

-FLUTTERCORD!

-FLUTTERMAC!

-FLUTTERCORD!

-CALLENSE PAR DE PENDEJAS!- grito enojada Flor aventandoles un balde de agua

-Ruta madre- dijo Dafne empapada

-Concuerdo con Daf- dijo Yesi toda mojada

-Haber que sigue- dijo Flor y empezó a leer

**leslietendo **

**Reto a Soarin a que le de una nalgada a Dash (? , si, ya lo dije uwU**

-7u7 oie cy- dijo pervertida mente Flor

-Oieme no, si me haces al...- Soarin le dio la nalgada y Dash se sonrojo y molesto

-Listo ya lo cum...NO DASH NO ME GOLPEES!- grito Soarin corriendo por todo el estudio

-VEN PARA ACA PEDAZO DE IDIOTA- rainbow alcanzo a darle una nalgada

-Jajajakajajaj esto es genial- decía Flor riéndose

-Veamos que sigue- Yesi empezó a leer

**soarin2002 **

**por favor podes poner lo mio en el proximo y este reto juntos es**

**que ximea tenga que estar en un cuarto sola con tantas cucarachas que encuentren**

**es todo adios**

-YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN!- grito Ximena llegando con las demás y vio el reto -Que!? No de nuevo!- grito súper mega asustada Ximena

-Mira xime en ese cuarto no hay cucarachas hay chocolates ricos- dijo dafne intentando convenserla

-Oie si- dicho esto la pendeja de Ximena se metio al cuarto -donde esta el chocolate!-grito Ximena desde el cuarto, Flor y Yesi encienden la luz del cuarto donde estan las cucarachas y Ximena

-Aaaaaaaa!malditas dijieeron que habia chocolates- grito Ximena mega asustada por todas las cucarachas que habian

Jajajajaja -se reían todos los presentes de la pobre de Ximena

-Malditos infelices dijieeron que habria musho chocolatteee 7n7- grito Ximena intentado no tocar ninguna -Maldita cucaracha quitateeee ayuda! HAY NO! BAJATE!- gritaba Ximena horrorizada como loca -piedaaaaaaad si me castiagan por ver FlutterxDash lo siento son taaaaan kawais!- grito sin pensarlo y reacciono -esperen lo dije o lo pense mierda dash me matara- dijo xime aun mas asustada

-Alma Ximena Hernandez!-grito dash

-mierda quien va a mi funeral- dijo xime en posicion fetal

-no suelo ser agresiva pero maldita ximena, yo amo a dash -dijo fluytershy "gritando" y todos se quedaron asi de wtf -como amiga jejeje- dicho esto se sonrojo y dash se quedo wtf!? -jeje bueno me boy -dijo fluttershy y se fue lentamente

-O.O fuertes revelaciones xD- dijo yesi y todos comenzaron a reir

-asiii! Valeria!- grito ximena

-si?- pregunto una niña pequeña de 8 años que tenia dos coletas

-oh mierda- dicho esto yesi salio corriendo por todo el foro

-atacaaaa! -grito Ximena

-Ayudenmeeee!- grito yesi colgada de una lampara

-Neh que flojera- dijo Flor

-vamos yesi soy tu amiguita y quiero jugar contigo 7u7-dijo valeria pervertidamente

-jeje yo no ve a jugar con xime- dijo yesi sudando de los nervios

-no lo ella no es linda ni sexi como tu 7u7-dijo valeria viéndola pervertidamente

-mierdaaa ayudenmeee- grito yesi colgada de la lampara todos se reían de ella

-bueno xime como te sientes- pregunto veronica

-como crees que me boy a sentir si estoy en un cuarto lleno de esas malditas y asquerosas cucarachas!- dijo xime gritando y siendo obvia

-zukulentha?-pregunto Mariana

-ja-ja-ja que chistosa marí pero ya me vengare-dijo xime

-neh tu te vengas y yo no te vuelvo a pasar los apuntes de conta -dijo marí triunfante

-Oh mierda- dijo Ximena asustada

-saca a ximenaaaa valeria me hisooo cosas horriblesssssss sácala ya!-dijo gritando yesi a dafne

-relajate ya la sacamos- dijo Dafne tranquila

-vero sácala viva o muera y saca a su hermana -dijo Dafne

-gracias! No sabes lo que me isooo -dijo yesi en posicion fetal

-ximena puedes salir-dijo Vero abriendo la puerta

De repente sale xime y se lanza contra vero

-desgraciadas! Sufrí mucho ahi matare al que hiso el reto! -dijo xime sobre vero

-tu no sabes lo q me hizo tu salvaje hermana -dijo yesi en posicion fetal

-despues te pago nena y a ver otro dia vienes a mi casa 7u7 -dijo valeria pervertida 7u7

-porqueeeee!?-decia y eso aun en posicion fetal

**Rainbow Rarity **

**Rainbow Dash, Soarin parece un pervertido de primera, ¿lo prefieres así 7u7?**

-Ni tanto, aveces es un "poco" descarado el muy hijo de ruta- dijo Rainbow humana viéndolo molesta

-Jjejejeje así soy yo- dijo Soarin humano nervioso

-Oye ese es un fanfic sobre mi- dijo Rarity molesta

-Oh un pony- dijo Soarin divertida mente

-Jodete!- dijo molesta Rarity

**Reto a dash a vestise de princesita sofia y hable lo más cursimente posible por 20 minutos **

-ME ESTAN JODIENDO!?- grito Rainbow humana alterada

-Sip y ahora ve y vistete- mando Ximena :v

-Puta- dijo Rainbow humana retirándose

Después de un rato salio hablando puras cursilerias y vestida de las princesita Sofia

-Las flores son tan lindas, aww el amor es tan lindo y tierno no mi amor- dijo cursilmente Rainbow a Soarin disfrutaba eso -Soarin eres tan lindo, tan guapo, esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, parecen un hermoso diamante, tu color rojo de tus mejillas parece el rojo de una hermosa y jugosa manzana- ella misma se asqueaba de lo que decía y todos se estaban aburriendo y se querían dormir

-Dashie- Soarin estaba embobado

-Los conejos tan hermosos, son una bolita de algodón y esponjaditos y su pelaje tan suave, las mariposas, la primavera la mas hermosa estación del año...- Rainbow quería vomitar por todo lo que decia. 20 minutos después de tanta cursilería

-YA!- grito Rainbow aliviada y fue al baño a vomitar

-Eso fue terrible- dijo Flor asqueada

-Concuerdo contigo- dijo Ximena queriendo vomitar

**Pd: si pueden y esta sonic diganle que no se preocupe no esta engañando a amy XDXD**

-Ya lo se...aunque creo que si me matara- dijo Sonic nervioso D=

Pasa un vídeo de Ximena bailando Tango

-Y hemos vuelto despues de repetir el video de ximena con la capa y tango- dijo la voz del presentador

-maldita- dijo ximena enojada

-pobre xime le hacen bullying- dijo Flor

-bien siguientes- Dafne comenzo a leer

**pegaso3240 **

**retos y preguntas:**

**retos**

**1 dash vestite de gatita sexy y encerrate con soarin en un cuarto y trates de hacer ''feliz'' a soarin (si me entienden lo que trato de decir) y soarin puede hacer lo que sea :)**

-Amo ese reto- dijo Soarin pony con su mirada pervertida

-XD RECUERDAME MATARTE PINCHE PENDEJO!- dijo amenazante Flor entonces llego rarity con un disfraz de gatita y se lo puso eso dejo a soarin boquiabierto, los dos entraron a un cuarto oscuro pero no decía nada de que Rainbow no podía matarlo

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Grito Soarin como niña xD

**2 soarin tenga que *pensando* ya se que tenga que que mostrar la foto de rainbow bañandose a todos los precentes y para tu suerte que las chicas metan a rainbow en una jaula mientras muestra la foto**

-Uhh para este reto yo tengo una de esas fotos- dijo pervertidamente soarin sacando una foto de Dash en la bañera llena de espuma mientras estaba en la jaula queriendo matar a soarin, una vez que la dejaron salir soarin se quedo pelado xd.

-Eso te pasa por pervertido- se burlo Flor

-Y por pendejo- se río como loca Bright

**3 rainbow rebela tu mas grande miedo y que las chicas te pongan la maquina de mentiras y a la mitad de electricidad**

-mi mas grande miedo es que todos se burlen d emi y que no pueda volar- Rainbow se puso en posición fetal -Y casarme con Blitz-

**4 ultimo para los dos responder las preguntas con la maquina al maximo de nivel**

**preguntas:**

**1 los dos ¿confian en los grifos cuando compiten contra ellos? osea que no piensan hacer trampa (los grifos)**

-Meh para hacerte sincero los grifos son unos tramposos- dijo soarin enojado recordando que una vez casi muere por culpa de uno.

**2 soarin ¿en los wonderbolts es verdad que en fiestas se enborrachan tanto que algunos despiertan con alguien alado en una cama sillon o algo? no mientas o voy a seguirte y te torturo mientras duermes**

-para serte sincero si es cierto spitfire termino con fire streak una vez y de suerte que no queda embarazada, una vez yo quede con rainbow- en esa respuesta de soarin rainbow se sonrojo al 100

**3 rainbow dash ¿alguna ves pensaste o soñaste tener lemon o te exitaste al recordar a soarin? te vigilo mas fijo que pinkie a un pastel**

-meh con ese pendejo no pero una ves con rainbow blitz casi me muero de un infarto- dijo ella mientras sse queria morir

-Porque conmigo no 7n7- dijo triste Soarin

-7u7 algún día Soarin algún dia- dijo pervertida mente

**4 para las chicas ¿creen que ximea ingiere drogas?**

-Si desde que la conoci- respondió Dafne

-Desde pequeña- sonrió Mariana

-No lo creo- dijo confusa Elisa

-SI!- grito Veronica

-Uhh la seeee, si su droga es el chocolate- dijo flor bailando porque sabia que era chocolate

-una vez nos comimos muchos chocolates que estabamos en pedo- dijo yesi con un chocolate en la mano apunto de desmallarse

-XIME PERVER SENTIDO AL RESCATE!- Grito ximena apareciendo de la nada con una capa roja.

-¿y eso?- pregunto Veronica traumada

-Esta loca- dijo Flor en tono burlon

-meh siempre me hacen bullying- se enojo Ximena 7n7

-Como sea vayamos a las preguntas y retos- dijo Flor

-Yo yo yo yo!- dijo xime leyendo el primero

**pony5678**

**retos**

**1 soarin deci tu sueño mojado con rainbow y por siacaso ponganle el aparato de mentiras (hey soarin rainbow te dejara muerto cuando sepa que es tu sueño)**

-Soarin lo siento pero toma- flor le puso el aparato de mentiras en la cabeza bien ajustado para que no se lo quitara.

-mehh me cagan la puta vida- dijo soarin enojado

-HIJO DE PUTA CUANDO TE VEA TE ROMPO LA MACETA...- Grito Flor enfadada y Soarin se cruzo de cascos

-hijo puta mas te vale que no sea nada perver- se enojo rainbow.

-Bien mierda...- tomo aire y empezo a hablar -Yo jejejejeje soñe que rainbow me... comía la salichicha?- se sonrojo al maximo.

-WTF- Dijo rainbow mientras le salían colmillos y dientes afilados

-Uhhh volvemos despues de unos comerciales.- dijieron todas las presentes

En el comercial salio ximena bailando tango xD.

-Bien volvimos- dijo ximena enojada por el video

-Lool fue una broma- dijo yesi mientras se meaba de risa

**2 trata de ablar lo mas (como decirlo) rarity por 3 minutos**

-Eso es facil pff- dijo Soarin

-OYE NO TE PASES MALDITO!- Rarity se enojo.

-Yo soy un fashionista de la moda muy cursi, amo los zapatos y los vestidos, amo quedar bien peinado y amo el maquillaje.- se burlaba Soarin hablando como Rarity

-Esa esta buena- Rainbow no podía dejar de reír.

Soarin en tono burlón comenzó a caminar como rarity

-Mehh me hacen bullying- se enojo rarity.

-Bien el siguiente- dijo ximena grabando esto.

**3 rainbow besa a breaburn por 1 minuto y para las chicas mandenme una foto cuando soarin los vea besandose (hey es dificil escribir esto porque prefiero el soarindash)**

-Okey- rainbow se acerco a braeburn con una sonrisa maliciosa y luego lo beso apasionada mente claro el acepto el beso Applejack se asqueo y Soarin queria explotar de ira.

-SIGUENTEEEEEEEEEE!- EXIGIO SOARIN ENOJADO

-Bien el sieguiente es...- leyo flor

**4 soarin para recompensarte lo del reto anterior y el primero te reto a que mates o dejes casi muerto a breaburn**

-Esa es facil- Soarin se dirigió hacia Braeburn

\- HIJO DE MIL PUTA VEN AQUI AHORA- Soarin comenzo a perseguir a braeburn como loco. pobre luego lo dejo bien molido xd

-Maldito- crujio de dolor soarin.

**5 chicas quitenle el aparato que soarin que no le permite acercarse a los pays y ningun otro reto puede volver a ponerle la maquina (de pays no de mentiras)**

-SIIII LIBRE SOY, LIBRE SOY, NO PUEDO OCULTARLO MAS!- cantaba Soarin Libre Soy

preguntas pongan a ambos el aparato de mentiras

**1 ¿rainbow tu alguna ves pensaste que soarin era feo? XD**

A los dos le pusieron el aparato cual tuvieron que responder

\- si?- este disparo una electrocucion a rainbow quien dejo pensativo a soarin

-Asi que soy lindo- sonrio el con una mira paervertida

-contesta el otro antes que te rompa la meceta yo.- dijo molesta

**2 ¿soarin cuantas veces querias besar o querer lemon con rainbow desde/despues de la competicion de mejor volante jovenes?**

-okey si sol veces- sonrio pero el aparato le dio una doble descarga

-¿19 20?- dijo el pero esta vez fue triple -¡esta bien fueron 48 veces!- y esta ves dijo la verdad

-7u7- dijeron todos

-perro de mierda...- Rainbow lo miro con cara de asesina

**3 ¿rainbow alguna ves te gusto alguin ademas de soarin? ( si es asi les aviso que lo busco y lo mato XD pero encerio :( )**

-Si, en ese tiempo estaba bien pendeja, me gustaba el perro de mierda de Blitz- contesto Rainbow

-AHORITA MISMO LO MATO!- grito furioso Soarin

**4 ¿soarin que arias si todos los pays de todos los sabores desaparece de la existencia de equestria?**

-Simple ME MATO!- grito alterado TnT

-7-7 eres un pendejo- dijo Rainbow

**5 ¿fluttershy por que le tienes timides con todos incluso con tus amigas?**

-Bueno...es que...así es mi actitud..no puedo evitarlo- respondió tímidamente Fluttershy

**6 ¿fluttershy quien te gusta big mac o discord ?**

-A ELLA LE GUSTA RAINBOW XIME SABE!- grito Ximena como loca y Fluttershy se sonrojo y Flor con un aparato hizo que le diera un choque eléctrico y Ximena callo tostadora xD

-Me gusta...- sus mejillas se tornaron rojas -Un poco Discordia y Bit Mac no tanto porque tiene a Cherilee- respondió cabizbaja Fluttershy pero ruborizada

**pony5678 **

**me equiboque el reto numero 2 es para rainbow**

-Ah puta madre- dijo Soarin molesto

-Gracias me salvaste de una- dijo aliviada Rainbow

-Lo bueno es que me divertí burlándose de Rarity- dijo Soarin

**flashsentry14 **

**para las chicas una pregunta ¿porque tienen tantos ponys pero solo dos estan en el show? **

-porque...PORQUE YOLO!- grito Ximena a lo loco

-7-7 no es por eso- dijo Mariana

-Porque Ximena capturo a los equivocados y para evitar una demanda los tragimos- respondio Dafne

-Y por si los necesitábamos completo Elisa

**y mi reto es para soarin**

**mi reto es que traigan a flash y soarin tenga que golpearlo con un hacha (no es broma XD) solo lo golpee hasta dejarlo medio muerto pero no le digan a flash a soarin si es necesario lo convensen mostrandole una foto de rainbow vestida de diablita sexi que se los mando con el reto y una copia para ximea por si quiere**

**rainbow concegui la foto de scootaloo para convenser a soarin y no tener que soportar que ximea pida una copia**

**no me importa si mi reto no aparece**

-Ptsssss...- dijo Ximena a Flash

-¿que?- se acerco Soarin junto a Flash mientras Ximena le daba una foto de Rainbow con un pay en su estomago en forma sensual y a flash se le caía la baba..

-ahora si mueres- Soarin tomo un hacha y se la dio en la cabeza, Flash empezó a escapar de ahí y Soarin lo perseguía con el hacha

-MI COPIA!- Ximena tomo su copia y empezó el sangrado nasal xD

-SCOOTALOO!- grito mega enojada Rainbow Dash

Después de dejar a Flash medio muerto y calmar el sangrado nasal de Ximena

-Bien dejen mas retos y preguntas no saben como disfruto esto- dijo Ximena feliz

-Recuerden retarnos a lo máximo- dijo Rainbow contenta

-No me hagan decir mis sueños hentais- dijo Soarin molesto

-Bien noticia triste- de pronto se escuo una musica triste de fondo

-Talvez sea nuestro ultimo capitulo juntas- dijo triste Dafne

-Si nos llegamos a ver en el próximo cap, solo seriamos Yesi, Flor y yo- Ximena estaba mas triste -Y si por pura suerte seriamos Dafne, Verónica, Yesi, Flor, Mariana, Elisa y Flor-dijo mas feliz Ximena

-Bien ya saben dejen retos y preguntas- dijo Flor feliz

-Denle like ami página de facebook se llama Bright Diamond- dijo Ximena

-HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO- gritaron todos juntos

**Perdón si me tarde en actualizar solo que estaba corrigiendo errores de ortografía y la escuela y así bueno ya saben comenten cual fue su o sus retos favoritos :D byesi los quiero**

**A mis lectores se llamaran Brightness así que mis queridos Brightness hasta el próximo cap**

Este capitulo fue hecho con ayuda de Flor y Yesi se agradece su participacion


End file.
